Love Story Of Baekhyun
by ByunYeol
Summary: Byun Baekhyun bekerja sebagai seorang wanita malam di sebuah bar. Dan di hari terakhir kerjanya, Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang akan menjadi 'pengguna' terakhirnya. [Remake story] Chanbaek GS
1. 제 01 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chinggudeul_ yang berusia 17 tahun kebawah.. **

.

 **제 01 하**

.

.

Dentuman musik yang mengalun kuat di sebuah Bar terkemuka di kota Seoul seakan tak menyurutkan langkah kaki para pengunjung tempat itu untuk berdansa. Suasana gelap dan meremang sengaja diciptakan untuk semakin memanaskan tempat itu. Beberapa dari mereka tampak bercumbu mesra bersama pasangannya ataupun Pelacurnya.

Ya, tidak diragukan lagi jika tempat itu memanglah tempat yang akan dicari semua pria Seoul untuk melepaskan kepenatan setelah seharian bekerja. Apa lagi kalau bukan bercinta dan memuaskan hasrat serta gairah yang mereka miliki.

Lee Sooman, seorang pria yang memiliki banyak gadis untuk diperjual belikan kepada para pelanggannya. Pria itu selalu dicari beragam pria yang datang kesana untuk memenuhi nafsu liar mereka. Pria berperawakan keras dan kejam, pemilik tempat itu tersenyum senang melihat perkembangan bisnisnya berjalan lancar.

"Ini sempurna." desisnya menyeringai sembari memagut bibir gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bos, ada seorang tamu yang mencari anda." intrupsi salah satu anak buahnya. Sooman melirik kebelakang bahu anak buahnya. Terkesiap melihat seorang pria yang berdiri tegak di belakang punggung anak buahnya.

"Oh, Mr. Park." sapanya tersanjung. la segera melepaskan diri dari gadisnya dan bergerak menghampiri pria yang menatapnya tak berekspresi.

Pria itu berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam dalam saku celana, melirik sekelilingnya dingin. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang pria yang sedari tadi setia menemani dirinya. Pria berperawakan tampan itu memiliki postur tubuh sempurna, tinggi, otot-otot yang sempurna di sekitar tubuhnya, kulit putih yang hampir mirip warna pucat namun tampak bersinar dalam kegelapan. Rambut pria itu tampak sedikit acak namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu." ujar Sooman dengan tatapan berbinar. Pelanggan besar, batinnya bersorak. Park Chanyeol, pria tampan dan kaya raya. Memiliki perusahaan maskapai penerbangan terbesar di Asia. Perusahaannya tersebar luas dimana-mana, selalu maju dengan pesat setiap saat sehingga menambahkan keuntungan pundi-pundi sahamnya.

"Mr. Lee, aku butuh seorang gadis." ucapnya singkat tanpa ekspresi namun selalu menampakkan garis tegas disekitar rahangnya.

Sooman menyeringai lebar dengan mata yang menunjukkan kegembiraan, "Oh, tentu saja. Aku memiliki banyak gadis disini." Sooman melirik kesudut ruangan, menyipitkan kedua matanya pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang tampak menunggu panggilannya. "Nah, kau bisa lihat kesana, ada begitu banyak gadis yang menunggumu." tunjuknya pada sekumpulan gadis itu.

Chanyeol melirik kesana, menatap sebentar kemudian kembali membuang wajahnya. "Yang lain, itu terlalu membosankan." ucapnya tak berselera. Matanya mulai menyusuri setiap sudut Bar itu, menghela nafas gusarnya karena belum juga menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk temannya malam ini.

Bercinta, itu sudah pasti. Ia membutuhkan seorang gadis untuk menemaninya bercinta malam ini dan gadis itu harus sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Semuanya persis seperti sampah, makinya kesal.

Sooman tampak gugup melihat raut wajah kesal pria itu, otaknya berikir cepat. Tamu besar tak boleh lari, batinnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang tampak tertawa lebar bersama beberapa gadis lainnya.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar Mr. Park." Sooman menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu padanya, kemudian anak buahnya terlihat mendekati wanita yang duduk di depan meja Bar dengan anggunnya.

"Mungkin kau akan menyukai gadis ini, dia produk unggul milikku yang selalu digilai para pria."jelas Sooman sumringah.

Chanyeol tampak mendengus malas mendengarnya, namun matanya mengikuti kemana anak buah Sooman berjalan, kepalanya sedikit miring untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Namun sayang, tubuh tegap anak buah Sooman menghalangi pengelihatannya.

Gadis itu tampak mengintip sedikit dari celah tubuh tegap pria dihadapannya. Sebelah mata yang yang bening tampak terlihat oleh Chanyeol, membuat ia mulai merasa penasaran pada gadis itu. "Bisakah kau mempercepat waktu?" tegurnya pada Sooman dengan wajah yang mulai tak sabar.

Sooman ingin menjawab namun mulutnya kembali terkatup saat gadis itu tampak mendekati mereka. "Nah, dia datang" gumamnya penuh kemenangan.

Chanyeol menoleh kesana, memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tampak berjalan anggun mendekati mereka. Gadis itu nmengenakan gaun berwarna putih selutut, dengan kerah baju bermodel V, menunjukkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Rambutnya tergerai indah kebawah, menutup punggung mulusnya. Sama sekali tak tampak seperti pelacur murahan, pikir Chanyeol.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu dengan senyuman kecil yang memukau. la menoleh pada Sooman, "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya gadis itu.

Chanyeol tak melepas tatapannya dari sang gadis, merasa cukup tertarik dengan aura gadis bertubuh kecil itu. Tubuhnya tidak tinggi namun tampak profesional, berisi di bagian-bagian tertentu yang memang diperlukan setiap pria.

"Mr. Park, perkenalkan. lni Byun Baekhyun dan Baekhyun, ini Mr. Park Chanyeol" ucap Sooman memperkenalkan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan seulas senyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Park" sapanya sopan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil dan melirik Sooman. "Berapa harganya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa berbasa-basi. Wajah Baekhyun tampak tersentak, ia menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Sementara Sooman tersenyum senang bercampur gugup.

"Kau, ingin dia?" tanya Sooman memastikan.

"Ya, dan aku tidak suka terlalu lama berbasa-basi" jawabnya cepat.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita akan mempercepat segalanya" ujar Sooman senang. la melirik Baekhyun sejenak, gadis itu tampak memutar bola matanya kesal. Ya, malam ini Sooman sudah berjanji padanya agar ia memilih pelanggannya sendiri, mengingat ini adalah malam terakhirnya untuk bekerja disana, sebagai pelacur.

"lni terlalu mahal untuk dilewatkan, Baek. Dia salah satu pria terkaya di negara ini" bisik Sooman membujuk. Kemudian kembali tersenyum cerah pada Chanyeol, "200 ribu Won" ujar Sooman memberi harga.

"Sampai matahari terbit"

"ltu memang pelayanan kami"

"Dan tanpa kondom"

Wajah Sooman seketika memucat, ia melirik Baekhyun yang terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah tak setujunya. "Oh-oh, Mr. Park, tapi gadis ini tidak akan bisa disentuh tanpa benda itu" jelas Sooman gugup.

"500 ribu Won" tawar Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, matanya berkilat menujukkan ketertarikan besar pada gadis itu.

"Sebesar apapun kau menawar, aku tidak akan menerimanya jika kau tidak mengikuti peraturanku" jelas Baekhyun masih dengan senyum anggunnya.

Sial, maki Chanyeol. "Kau ada disini untuk ditiduri, bukan untuk membuat peraturan" cela Chanyeol, wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan raut tak ingin dibantah.

Senyuman anggun itu mulai menghilang dari wajah Baekhyun, ia menatap tegas pada pria itu. "Tidak denganku, Mr. Park. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu pria manapun memasukiku tanpa benda itu, tak terkecuali kau" ujarnya tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyuman miring dan dingin. la melirik Sooman yang tampak menegang, takut jika tamu besarnya lolos begitu saja. Pria itu juga sadar jika Baekhyun adalah tipe gadis yang tak menyukai pelanggaran aturan main, sama sepertinya. "700 ribu Won, aku ambil" Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, pria tegap yang sedari tadi menemaninya maju selangkah. "Dia yang akan melakukan pembayaran padamu" ucapnya pada Sooman. Setelah itu menatap Baekhyun yang tampak mengerjap.

"Dan kau Nona, aku menunggumu di mobilku"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu, Mr. Lee" desis Chanyeol kesal, ia menatap pria bertubuh tegap itu tampak berbinar menatap sebuah cek digenggamannya. Gadis itu mengerang kesal, namun mencoba bersabar mengingat setelah ini ia akan kembali bebas dari pekerjaan yang selama dua tahun sudah ia geluti.

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi kau tau siapa pria itu, bukan? Lihat, dalam sekejap kita sudah untung besar" ujarnya girang. "Dan bukankah ini hari terakhirmu? Anggap saja ini penghormatan besar untukmu, pria kaya dengan wajah tampan" gumamnya.

Oh, yang benar saja, cibir Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, aku minta bagianku. Tidak perlu mengirimnya ke rekening Bank karena aku butuh uang cash." tuturnya.

Setelah mendapatkan bagiannya, Baekhyun segera keluar dari sana dengan langkah ringan. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya merekah dibibirnya. Hidup normal, sebentar lagi ia akan kembali merasakannya. Mata gadis itu menyipit ketika melihat seorang pria melambai padanya, pengawal si pria kaya, batinnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona Byun" pria itu membuka pintu mobil dengan sopan, tubuhnya sedikit menunduk.

"Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun, ia masuk kesana. Chanyeol sudah duduk nyaman disampingnya, kakinya terlipat keatas, Baekhyun melirik penampilan pria itu sekilas. Chanyeol mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan atasan kemeja putih yang ujung bajunya ia biarkan diluar. Terkesan urakan namun tetap tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. "Lalu, kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Baekhyun ringan.

"Dream Downtown."

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Sepertinya Sooman benar, pria ini bukan pria sembarangan. Lihat saja kemana ia membawaku, Hotel Dream Downtown. Salah satu Hotel termewah di Korea Selatan. Letaknya tidak jauh dari area hiburan malam Seoul. Oke, malam yang cukup indah, malam penutup pekerjaan sial ini dengan pria kaya yang tampan, Oh! Sepertinya aku tertular sikap serakah Sooman.

"Terima kasih, Sungwoon." aku tersadar mendengar suara lembut pria ini. Park Chanyeol, ternyata memiliki suara lembut dan mendayu. Ku lirik pria yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesaat dahinya sedikit berkerut kemudian gigi atasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ya Tuhan, dia tampak seksi.

"Ayo." aku melirik telapak tangannya yang terjulur kearahku, mengajakku untuk keluar dari mobil _Maybach Landaulet_ mewahnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya dan dia menggenggamnya. Hangat, telapak tangannya hangat.

"Aku akan menghubungimu besok pagi." ucapnya singkat pada pria yang bernama Sungwoon. Sungwoon mengangguk patuh padanya, kemudian melirikku dan memberikan anggukan kecil. Segera kubalas dengan senyuman kecilku.

Tanganku kembali ditarik oleh Chanyeol, satu hal yang aku rasakan dari genggamannya. Protektif, genggaman ini terlalu protektif dan posesif, seakan tidak membiarkan aku lari. Cih, aku rasa dia tidak perlu cemas, aku dibayar untuk ini dan pastinya akan aku selesaikan dengan baik.

Kami memasuki sebuah lift, kulihat ia menakan tombol 10 disana. Dahiku mengerut, tidakkah sebelumnya ia melakukan registrasi pada resepsionis dulu?

"Hotel ini milikku." gumamnya pelan tanpa menatapku. Wah, sepertinya dia memiliki kelebihan membaca pikiran orang lain. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memalingkan wajah.

Pintu lift terbuka, dia kembali menarik tanganku keluar. Kakinya melangkah ringan memasuki loronglorong hotel ini. Kami berhenti disebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua, ia membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Kamar ini tidak seluas yang kuduga, bahkan seakan diatur memang hanya ditempati oleh dua orang.

Mataku menyorot ranjang besar di dudut ruangan, besar namun tidak tinggi. Mungkin aku akan pas tidur disana, lalu bagaimana dengannya? Tubuhnya tinggi dan aku yakin ia tidak akan tidur dengan nyaman disana.

"Kau ingin menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu?" tanya pria ini, seperti biasa, suarnya terdengar tenang dan lembut. Seperti lantunan lagu sendu pengantar tidur.

"Oh, tidak."jawabku.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku yang pakai. Kau bisa langsung bersiap-siap."

Aku mengangguk sekali sebelum ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku mengitari ruangan ini, kusentuh sprei ranjang empuk ini. Lembut, lebih lembut tiga kali lipat dari sprei ranjangku. Kakiku kembali melangkah mendekati jendela kamar, disini terpampang jelas pemandangan indah yang tersaji dari kota ini. Lampu malam yang berkelap-kerlip menerangi kota sibuk ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar olehku, kepalaku menoleh begitu saja kebelakang. Dia sudah berdiri bertelanjang dada disamping ranjang. Dan tubuhnya, oh Tuhan, benar-benar memukau. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyentuh tubuh pria selama ini dan demi Tuhan, ini yang terhebat.

"Kau ingin aku yang kesana atau kau yang kemari." ucapnya lagi, eksprisinya begitu dingin dan tak pernah menghangat.

Aku tersenyum kecil, mengedutkan sudut bibirku. "Tetap disana, Mr. Park." aku melangkah perlahan ketempatnya. Menatapnya sededuktif mungkin. Aneh, pria ini sama sekali tidak tersenyum kearahku. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam masa kerjaku menemukan pria seperti ini.

Tangannya bergerak cepat menarik pinggangku ketubuhnya, dadaku dan dadanya bersentuhan, menciptakan sensasi panas bagi tubuhku. Oh, tidak! Jangan katakan jika disini aku yang bergairah. Romaku bergedik naik saat tangannya membelai leher jenjangku, mengibaskan rambut yang masih menutupinya. "Lehermu indah." kudengar dia menggumam.

Aku kembali tersenyum kecil, pujian yang selalu diberikan oleh setiap pelangganku. Tanganku merambat naik, menyusuri rambut coklatnya, meremasnya pelan ketika bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Oh, bibirnya teramat lembut.

Tangannya tak diam, merambat kebelakang punggungku, meraba kulit mulusku dengan ibu jarinya. Desahan kecil keluar dari bibirku yang masih berada dalam bibirnya. Aku merasakan ibu jarinya semakin turun, mencari resleting gaun untuk segera melepaskannya dari tubuhku.

Amat perlahan bibir dan ibu jarinya bergerak hingga aku cukup tak fokus dengan keduanya. kurasakan gaun itu telah merosot di kakiku dan bibirnya terlepas dari bibirku, erangan terengah terdengar dari bibir kami. Mataku masih terpejam, menikmati gelombang gairah yang menyuluti tubuhku.

Dan hal pertama yang aku temukan saat membuka mata adalah mata coklatnya yang tajam. Ia menatapku penuh kilatan gairah dan demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar terhanyut didalamnya. Mulutnya tak terkatup sempurna ketika mata coklatnya menjelajahi tubuhku, menelanjanginya dengan tatapan deduktif.

Aku seperti terbakar di perlakukan seperti ini, pria ini tak menyentuhku, hanya menelisik tubuh indahku dengan kedua matanya, namun aku benar-benar sudah tak sabar untuk menariknya ketubuhku. "Bisa kita mulai?" bisiknya pelan. Kepalaku mengangguk begitu saja seiring tangannya mendorong tubuhku hingga terhempas diatas ranjang.

la menindihku, melumat bibirku dengan rakus, menjelajahi isinya. Lidahnya begitu lihai bermain disana hingga aku tak menyadari tangannya yang sedang mencoba melepas pengait Braku.

Kulengkungkan tubuhku kedepan agar ia mudah menelusupkan tangannya kepunggungku, tanganku tak henti mengitari punggung kokohnya. Dia hangat dan aku suka itu. Braku terlepas dan ia melemparkannya kebawah, bibirnya beranjak turun kebawah, menyapa dadaku yang baru saja hadir dihadapannya.

Sekali lagi, bibirnya benar-benar menghanyutkan tubuhku hingga aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Aku terlalu terlena dalam sentuhan intimnya. Sentuhannya tidak lembut namun tidak juga kasar, aku belum pernah menemukan pria yang menyentuhku seperti ini, benar-benar pintar mengobarkan gairahku.

"Jangan hanya diam." bisiknya tegas ditelingaku, daun telingaku menjadi sasaran gigitan kecil giginya.

Aku yang mengerti jika ia menungguku, segera memepekerjakan kedua tanganku. Merambat kebawah tubuhnya, melepaskan ikat pinggang

 _Gucci_ nya dan segera menurunkan resleting celana jeansnya. Sentuhan pertama yang aku lakukan menimbulkan desisan tak tertahankan darinya, aku tersenyum kecil melihat erangannya. Kulakukan hal itu sekali lagi hingga ia tersadar jika aku tengah mempermainkannya.

"Kau ingin bermain?" desisinya tanpa ekspresi, Ya Tuhan! Kapan dia akan mengeluarkan senyumannya? Aku kembali tersenyum geli melihatnya, kakiku menurunkan celana jeansnya hingga celana itu terlepas dari dirinya. Dia sudah sangat... besar.

"Tergantung, permainan apa yang ingin kau lakukan," balasku, jari telunjukku mengitari dada bidangnya, menyelusuri garis tengah dada itu hingga kepusat tubuhnya. "Kau sangat siap ternyata." cemoohku.

"Ya, begitu juga dengan kau." balasnya, aku merasakan tangan hangatnya membelai dadaku lembut, meremasnya perlahan dan membuat aku mendesah tak sadar. Dimulai dari sini, segalanya terasa indah, panas dan menyenangkan. Aku terlalu terbawa oleh suasana panas yang ia ciptakan. Park Chanyeol, pria terakhir yang menjadi pelangganku.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

 **=TBC=**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Annyeong.. Balik lagi dengan ff remake ChanBaek version :) Ff ini aku buat sebagai pengganti **Mannequin's Love Story** yang akan segera tamat

Chapter pertama nih, Gimana kesan kalian? **Next** or **No**? Jangan lupa ngasih masukan **Review** ya !


	2. 제 02 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chingudeul_ yang berusia 17 tahun kebawah..**

.

 **제 02 하**

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, merasa tubuhnya terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Ya, wanita itu baru saja tertidur dua jam yang lalu, mengingat permainan yang diminta oleh Chanyeol seakan tak ada habisnya semalaman ini. Ia merasakan ada lengan hangat yang menggelayut pada pinggangnya. Kedua matanya mulai terbuka, masih tampak sayu. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah damai pria yang tertidur disampingnya.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik sempurna, kembali teringat dengan malam panas yang baru saja mereka lalui. Entah berapa kali pria itu mengganti kondomnya yang terasa penuh dan anehnya, Baekhyun tidak merasa jenuh melayaninya.

"Wajahnya tampak damai." Gumamnya serak.

Wanita itu merapatkan bibirnya saat merasa gerakan pelan dari pria itu. Chanyeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya, menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin merapat padanya. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil merasakan pelukan hangat pria itu. Masih sama, terlalu protektif. Dan lagi-lagi, wanita itu sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Baekhyun selalu merasa jenuh dan bosan pada setiap pelanggannya jika meminta percintaan lebih dari tiga kali. Namun malam ini, Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak meminta dan hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan pada tubuhnya. Dan itu ia lakukan lebih dari enam kali.

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Baekhyun setengah memekik ketika melirik jam dinding, "Sudah pukul sembilan pagi?"

Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya erat. Dengan hati-hati tanpa ingin membangunkan pria itu, ia merangkak turun dari ranjang. Mengutupi pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Setelah berpakaian lengkap dan memperhatikan penampilannya, ia meraih tas tangannya dan melirik Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas, "Semoga harimu indah." Ucapnya pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

Senyuman Baekhyun tak berhenti terkembang, ia melenggang dengan santai seakan tak memiliki beban apapun lagi diatas punggungnya. Wanita itu mulai membayangkan kehidupan normalnya setelah ini di rumah sederhana miliknya dan adik perempuannya, Byun Baekji . Selama ini, ia memang selalu bekerja demi Baekji yang sedang melangsungkan sekolahnya. Bahkan gadis itu sedang mengurus pendidikannya di salah satu Universitas terkemuka dinegara itu.

Baekji tinggal bersama seorang wanita bernama Hae-young. Hae-young adalah bibi mereka. Wanita bertubuh gempal itu tinggal dirumah Baekhyun untuk menjaga Baekji selama ia bekerja. Sayangnya, suami dari wanita baik itu membuat masalah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Surat tanah rumah Baekhyun ia gadaikan demi kesenangan hidupnya dan setelah itu ia pergi melarikan diri.

Hae-young merasa sangat malu atas kelakuan suaminya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin menyalahkannya. Hae-young sudah terlalu baik padanya dan juga Baekji. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih menebus surat tanah itu pada seorang rentenir. Angkanya tidaklah kecil, 7 Juta Won. Hingga Baekhyun harus mempekerjakan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa demi mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu. Belum lagi ia harus mencukupi kebutuhan hidup dan pendidikan adik perempuannya.

"Semuanya akan segera selesai setelah ini" Desahnya gembira.

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya saat merasa ada getaran dari sana, ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampakkan nama si penelepon. Baekji, " _Annyeong_?"

" _Eonni_ , cepatlah pulang. Disini benar-benar kacau!" teriakan Baekji membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Belum lagi ia sempat mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari sana.

" _Waeyo_ , apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. " _Ahjussi_ , Jongdae _Ahjussi_ datang dan mengacau."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mencampakkan sebuah file pada wajah sekertarisnya dengan kasar hingga wanita itu terperanjat. Wajahnya menatap penuh amarah pada wanita yang sudah gemetar karena ketakutan olehnya, "Apa kau kubayar untuk ini?" desisnya dengan gigi yang saling bergemeretak, "Bagaimana bisa kau salah dalam mengatur jadwalku?! Hal semudah ini saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Miss. Kim?" suaranya terdengar berat dan penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol mengangkat gagang teleponnya, menekan satu tombol dan kini ia telah tersambung dengan seseorang, "Sungwoon, keruanganku sekarang." Perintahnya.

Tidak butuh menunggu lama, Sungwoon telah tiba di ruangannya. Melirik sekitar dan lebih menjadikan Kim Haera, sekertaris atasannya sebagai obyek pandang utama. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah hingga berada di samping Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggiran kursinya. "Ada masalah, Tuan?"

"Ya, cepat singkirkan dia dari perusahaanku dan carikan aku segera sekertaris baru." Jawabnya tenang.

Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari Kim Haera. Ia menatap Chanyeol memohon namun pria itu sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Hanya Sungwoon yang tampak meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengangguk singkat pada Chanyeol.

" _Agasshi_ , sebaiknya kau ikut denganku."

"Tidak!" jawab Haera cepat, "Mr. Park, kumohon maafkan aku. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku berjanji akan bekerja dengan baik." Mohonnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak bereaksi. Lalu Sungwoon dengan cepat menyeret Haera dari sana agar Chanyeol tidak lagi menemukan gadis itu di hadapannya.

"Sial!" umpatnya kasar ketika ia kembali menghempaskan diri pada kursi kerjanya. Ia memijit dahinya pelan saat lagi-lagi bayangan Baekhyun melintasi ingatannya. Ia kembali teringat pada percintaan panas mereka tadi malam, tapi pagi ini gadis itu berhasil membuat moodnya memburuk beratus kali lipat. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tidak dapat menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun ketika ia membuka mata. Ia bertanya pada Sungwoon pria itu menjawab jika Baekhyun memang pergi meninggalkan hotel pukul 9 pagi saat ia masih tertidur.

.

.

.

.

"Kita laporkan saja dia pada polisi. Pria brengsek itu harus menerima akibatnya!" geram Baekji dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal menahan emosi. Ia duduk di atas lantai yang kini telah tampak bersih setelah Hae-young membersihkan semua pecahan barang-barang.

Baekhyun belum bersuara. Ia masih duduk diam menyandar pada sudut dinding dengan kedua kaki saling bertekuk. Bibirnya seakan kelu untuk sekedar bicara. Hanya melemparkan pandangan kearah luar jendela.

"Aku yakin dia masih berada di sekitar sini untuk kembali berjudi dan memamerkan uang curiannya pada semua teman-temannya. Dan kupikir kita bisa pergi kesana untuk mencari keberadaannya. Aku tau dimana ia sering..."

"Tidak, Baek." Sela Baekhyun meski ia masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Tidak?" erangan Baekji terdengar, "Lalu saat ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?!" teriaknya.

Melihat itu, Hae-young segera menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia duduk menghadap gadis itu hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh padanya, "Jangan cemaskan aku. Dia sudah tidak berarti lagi bagiku, Baekhyun. Lebih baik pikirkan masalah rumah ini dan adikmu. Kupikir dia benar, satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikannya hanyalah melaporkannya pada polisi." Ujar wanita itu lirih.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan berusaha tersenyum, "Tapi dia masih suamimu, _Ahjumma_. Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu. Lagi pula, kita tidak tahu bagaimana nasib uang itu saat ini. Mungkin saja dia telah menghabiskannya dan usaha kita melaporkannya hanya sia-sia." Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Hae-young

"Tapi..."

"Masalah rumah ini biar aku yang tangani."

"Caranya?" sela Baekji.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, "Aku akan kembali pada Sooman." Desahnya.

"Tidak!" pekik Baekji histeris. Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Berdiri penuh amarah di hadapan kakaknya, "Kau ingin menjual dirimu lagi?! Sudah cukup, _Eonni_. Sudah cukup selama bertahun-tahun ini kau menjual dirimu layaknya seekor binatang. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu lagi!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang mulai mengotori wajahnya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Baek. Kita harus menyelamatkan rumah ini dan pendidikanmu."

"Persetan dengan semua itu! Rumah dan pendidikanku tidak begitu penting dari padamu! Aku hanya butuh _Eonni_ kembali hidup normal seperti dulu! Bukan _Eonni_ yang menjadi seorang wanita panggilan!"

"Tapi rumah ini adalah peninggalan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_! Tidakkah kau mengerti?" dada Baekhyun tampak bergemuruh menahan emosi yang membuncah. "Disini semua kenangan kita tentang mereka ada. Disini kita di lahirkan. Menurutmu apa kita harus kehilangan satu-satunya peninggalan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_?! Lalu pendidikanmu! Kau tahu aku tidak lagi bisa menjalankan hidupku layaknya wanita normal. Lalu apa aku harus melihat adikku melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?!"

"Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan selain itu, _Eonni_. Pendidikan itu tidaklah begitu penting."

"Tapi _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menginginkan kau menjadi seperti itu!" Baekhyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Baekji penuh amarah, "Mereka ingin melihat kedua anaknya hidup dengan baik dan terhormat. Aku tidak bisa lagi mewujudkannya. Hanya kau yang tersisa, Baek. Hanya kau!"

"Jangan kau pikir setelah..."

"CUKUP!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya agar Baekji berhenti bersuara, "Aku lelah dan tidak ingin berdebat. Aku akan keluar dan mungkin tidak akan kembali malam ini." Ia mengambil tas tangannya dan segera beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak bekerja lagi?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan menuntutnya pada Sungwoon yang mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu rahangnya tampak mengeras seiring sebelah tangannya melonggarkan ikatan dasinya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku menerima laporan jika kemarin malam adalah malam terakhir kalinya ia bekerja. Dan malam itu ia habiskan denganmu, Tuan." Jelas Sungwoon dengan suara rendah penuh kontrol.

"Kau sudah mencari tahu siapa gadis itu?" kini Chanyeol meraih segelas Wine yang berada di atas meja bar yang terdapat dalam rumahnya. Menuangkannya ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Ya, tapi tidak begitu banyak."

"Apa itu?"

Sungwoon berdehem pelan, "Byun Baekhyun, 23 tahun. Tinggal di sebuah apartement kumuh di pinggiran kota. Namun memiliki sebuah rumah sederhana di Gwangju. Disana ada seorang wanita bernama Hae-young, Bibinya dan juga Byun Baekji, adiknya. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah meninggal beberapa tahan yang lalu." Jelas Sungwoon singkat.

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, "Itu saja?"

"Ya, Tuan. Seperti yang kukatakan, tidak banyak informasi mengenai gadis itu karena latar belakang sosialnya yang tidak begitu baik. Beberapa kalangan hanya mengenalnya sebagai partner seks yang mengagumkan dan mereka tidak mau bersusah payah untuk mencari tahu latar belakang Baekhyun. Jika mereka ingin, maka hanya tinggal menghubungi Lee Sooman."

"Lalu dimana dia saat ini?" sambungnya.

"Ada yang mengatakan jika ia kembali ke Gwangju, namun setelah aku periksa dia tidak ada lagi disana. Beberapa orang mengatakan jika ia telah kembali meninggalkan rumah siang ini"

Chanyeol kembali memijat pelan dahinya. Pria itu kembali menginginkan Baekhyun sebagai partner seksnya. Belum pernah selama ini ia menggunakan seorang wanita untuk beberapa kali bercinta. Biasanya ia akan membuang wanita itu begitu saja dan tidak lagi mau memakainya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia sangat menginginkan Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"Sungwoon." Panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Cari lebih banyak lagi informasi mengenai Baekhyun. Lakukan apapun untuk mencari wanita itu dan segera bawa kehadapanku."

"Baik, Tuan."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali, "Kau boleh pergi." Suruhnya.

Sungwoon tampak memandangnya ragu. Namun tatapan itu dapat di lihat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, sebelumnya Tuan. Tapi, apa malam ini kau tidak ingin pergi mencari wanita seperti biasanya? Kupikir biasanya tugasku akan selesai setelah itu." Jawan Sungwoon penuh sopan.

Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali meneguk wine miliknya, "Tidak! Byun Baekhyun telah membuatku tidak berselera untuk menatap wanita manapun lagi. Aku hanya menginginkan dia, Sungwoon. Maka itu kuharap kau bekerja dengan cepat."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah Bar dimana tempat ia bekerja seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, tempat itu bukan lagi tempatnya untuk mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang. Ya, kemarin ia telah resmi keluar dari sana atas persetujuan Sooman. Namun, karena ulah Pamannya Jongdae ia harus kembali memohon pada Sooman untuk mempekerjakannya kembali dan sedikit melakukan negosiasi pada pria itu.

Batas waktu membayar uang pinjaman yang di lakukan Jongdae hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Malam ini ia harus segera membayarnya dan jika itu tidak ia lakukan, maka ia dan adiknya akan kehilangan rumah itu begitu saja. Uang yang Jongdae pinjam bukanlah sedikit dan dia harus segera mendapatkannya siang ini. Tadi malam ia sudah pergi kesana untuk mencari Sooman, sayangnya pria itu memiliki kesibukan lain hingga Baekhyun terpaksa menundanya pagi ini.

"Taejin!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada seorang pria bertubuh tegap. Pria itu adalah kaki tangan Sooman selama ini.

Taejin membalas lambaiannya dan menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat. Suasana Bar saat ini cukup sepi meski masih ada beberapa pengunjung disana dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ada yang dalam keadaan mabuk dan ada juga yang dalam keadaan habis bercinta. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan hal itu karena urusannya lebih penting saat ini.

"Dimana Mr. Lee?" tanya Baekhyun langsung.

Taejin membulatkan bibirnya, "Sooman? Ya Tuhan, aku lupa mengatakan padanya jika kau ingin bertemu. Maafkan aku, Baek. Tapi Sooman sudah pergi meninggalkan Seoul beberapa jam yang lalu." Jawabnya penuh sesal.

"A-apa? Ya Tuhan..." Baekhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Wajahnya semakin tampak pucat saat ini.

"T-taejin, apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Ya. Sooman pergi ke Jepang."

Jepang? Aku tidak mungkin dapat mengejarnya... Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Baek, ada yang bisa kubantu? Wajahmu terlihat begitu pucat." Tegur Taejin.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat merasa sebentar lagi akan segera menangis. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera meninggalkan Bar itu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau ada yang melihatnya menangis.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan ramai penuh sesak. Semua orang berjalan cepat, saling berlomba satu sama lain mengejar waktu. Ya, Times is money. Begitulah anggapan mereka. Tapi saat ini, bagi Baekhyun waktu adalah neraka. Semakin berjalannya waktu maka semakin cepat ia menghantarkan diri pada nerakanya. Waktunya masih tersisa tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Sooman satu-satunya orang yang mungkin dapat membantunya, kini tidak bisa di harapkan. Pria itu saat ini tengah melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Baekhyun menyeka sebelah pipinya saat air matanya menetes membasahi. Bayang-bayang wajah kedua orang tuanya melintas tak terkendali. Wajah pucat Baekji kemarin dan Hae-young turut membuat kepalanya terasa nyeri hingga akhirnya, ia merasa bumi berputar begitu cepat dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 _Annyeong!_

Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan fanfic yang sebelumnya, sekarang aku lanjut up fanfic ini :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review yup! Bakal selalu aku baca kok :)

 **Don't be siders!** Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya :) :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	3. 제 03 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chinggudeul_ yang berusia 17 tahun kebawah..**

.

 **제 03 하**

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Bau apa ini? Bau ini sangat mengganggu indra penciumanku. Tunggu, aku kenal bau ini. Ini seperti bau rumah sakit. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kedua mataku sulit untuk terbuka dan kepalaku begitu sakit. apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku terus berusaha membuka kedua mataku yang begitu berat. Melawan rasa nyeri yang melanda didalam kepalaku. Perlahan ada secercah sinar menelisik pupil mataku hingga aku kembali menutup kedua mataku. Sinarnya begitu tajam. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa begini terus. Kucoba lagi membuka kedua mataku dan sinar itu tidak ada lagi. Perlahan aku dapat membuka kedua mataku dengan sempurna.

Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah seorang pria. Dia...

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Mataku terus mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa ini bukan mimpi? Mengapa pria ini ada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Baru saja aku membuka kedua mataku, kini yang aku temukan adalah Park Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak dihadapanku. Menatapku dengan mata tajamnya dan sepertinya, ia menggunakan kepalanya untuk menutupi sinar lampu yang berada di langit-langit ruangan ini.

Dan tempat ini... "Rumah sakit?!"

Tubuhku terlonjak begitu saja saat melihat selang infus beserta jarumnya yang menancap pada tubuhku. Jika saja dia tidak menahan kedua bahuku, mungkin saja jarum itu akan melukaiku.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau belum pulih dan itu hanya sebuah jarum."

Suara lembut mendayunya mengembalikanku dari rasa takut yang sempat menggerogotiku. Kutatap wajahnya penuh cemas. "Kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau pingsan di jalanan dengan perut kosong." Jawabnya tenang dan kembali menarik kedua tangannya. Melipatnya di depan dada.

"Pingsan?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Bukan." Sebelah alisku terangkat.

"Lalu?"

"Sungwoon, anak buahku yang menemukanmu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sungwoon, aku mengenal pria itu. Pria yang selalu menemani pria ini kemanapun selain ranjang tempat kami bercinta. Tunggu, kenapa wajahku terasa panas seperti ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku kembali tersentak dari lamunanku dan menoleh padanya. Ada semburat kecemasan dalam wajahnya. Apa itu untukku?

"Sebaiknya aku memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu. Dan ini sudah terlalu malam, tapi kau belum memakan apapun juga. Kupikir..."

"Apa?!" mataku sontak mencari sebuah jam di sekitar sini. Dan jantungku berdetak begitu cepat saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Baekji, apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Kusingkap selimut rumah sakit ini dan kucabut paksa selang infusnya hingga ada sebercak darah segera mengotori pergelangan tanganku.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Geraman pria ini tidak kuhiraukan lagi. Satu-satunya yang ada di dalam otakku hanya pergi menemui Baekji dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Para rentenir itu pasti sudah datang kesana dan membuang barang-barang kami. Ya Tuhan, kumohon lindungi Baekji dan _Ahjumma_. Kuseret langkahku secepatnya agar segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini. setelah berhasil, aku memanggil-manggil taksi dengan kedua tanganku yang melambai-lambai di pinggir jalan. Aku tidak lagi peduli jika nanti akan ada mobil yang menerjangku. Aku harus segera sampai dirumah sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada Baekji.

Tapi mengapa malam ini semua taksi memiliki penumpang hingga tidak ada satupun yang mau berhenti untuk mengangkutku.

Demi Tuhan, kepalaku kembali terasa nyeri dan ini sangat menyakitkan. Sebelah tanganku berusaha meremas bagian samping kepalaku untuk sekedar meredam rasa nyerinya. Sial! Itu tidak membantu.

"Taksi!!" teriakku lagi ketika ada sebuah taksi yang melaju kearahku. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Kali ini ia berhenti. Aku menggapai pintu taksi ini dan saat hampir sedikit lagi jemariku menyentuhnya, tubuhku tertarik kebelakang. Ada seseorang yang menarik ujung sikuku hingga aku menghadap padanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriakku murka pada Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya menggelap kearahku. Suaranya terdengar berat dan tidak selembut sebelumnya. "Kau sedang sakit dan saat ini kau malah melarikan diri?"

"Aku harus pulang, Chanyeol." jelasku tanpa bersikap formal. Persetan! Kali ini aku tidak sedang bekerja padanya.

"Tapi..."

"Adikku membutuhkankul!" jeritku, "Akan ada banyak lintah darat yang mendatangi rumahku dan akan mengusir keluargaku dari sana. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Dia menatapku lama dan tidak berekspresi. Tatapan itu lagi. Tapi tangannya tidak mengendur sedikitpun mencengkram sikuku. Aku melirik ke belakang dan menemukan taksi yang kupanggil telah pergi meninggalkanku. Seketika tubuhku melemas dan jika saja ia tidak menahan tubuhku mungkin aku akan jatuh di atas aspal yang berdebu.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kudengar dia memanggil namaku namun tenagaku tidak cukup kuat untuk menyahut. Aku hanya bisa menatap lurus kedepan tanpa suara. Rasanya aku telah di hempaskan kedasar bumi hingga tubuh dan tulang belulangku remuk tak berbentuk.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah kau selesaikan?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia baru saja turun dari lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Apartement pria itu memang memiliki dua lantai. Dan lantai dua adalah lantai privasi miliknya. Semua kepunyaan pribadinya ada disana. Karena lantai satu hanya ia gunakan untuk menikmati masakan Do Kyungsoo, koki wanita kepercayaannya.

"Sudah, tapi aku terlambat beberapa menit hingga ada terjadi sedikit kerusakan." jelas Sungwoon seperti biasa.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa berukuran L disana, "Kau sudah memperbaikinya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah memesan semua peralatan untuk rumah itu dan sedikit mengisinya dengan beberapa hal yang menurutku penting." Sungwoon menyerahkan PC tablet yang sedari tadi ia bawa pada Chanyeol.

Pria itu tampak mencermati hasil yang telah Sungwoon dapatkan. Kepalanya tampak mengangguk puas dengan gumaman kecil. Wajahnya masih begitu tenang tanpa ekspresi, "Ya, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Tapi mungkin setelah ini akan ada permintaan lain." Ujar Chanyeol dan kembali mengembalikan benda itu.

"Tuan, apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukan hal ini?" tanya Sungwoon hati-hati. Pria ini memang selalu memiliki pemikiran jauh kedepan atas keuntungan dan kerugian Chanyeol di kemudian hari. Hal itu selalu menguntungkan Chanyeol dalam masalah bisnis ataupun kehidupannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita belum mencapai kesepakatan dengannya. Dan jika dia menolak, bukankah itu sedikit mempersulitmu."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut meski ia tetap tidak menunjukkan senyumnya, "Kita sudah menanam keuntungan dimuka. Dia tidak akan menolak. Dan jika dia melakukannya maka dialah yang akan mendapatkan kerugian besar." Jelasnya.

Bibir Sungwoon kembali terkatup sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya saat suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Mr. Park, dia sudah bangun."

Mata tajam Chanyeol bergerak keatas menatap ujung tangga, "Apa dia sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Menurutku sudah. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk turun dan mencari tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini."

"Bawa dia kemari."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera beranjak kembali keatas.

Chanyeol masih duduk tenang di tempatnya meski kali ini, jemarinya saling bertemu dan seperti merangkai sebuah piramid. Kedua kakinya saling terbuka lebar hingga siku-sikunya bertumpu diatas paha, menjatuhkan pandangannya kebawah. Ia memang akan melakukan hal itu ketika gugup akan sesuatu.

"Apa yang membuatmu membawaku kesini?"

Suara pelan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Menemukan Baekhyun dengan dress tidur yang telah Kyungsoo gantikan dikamar tidurnya. Rambut wanita itu tampak sedikit berantakan meski wajah sendunya begitu memukau.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya lalu menenggelamkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, namun kedua matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun, "Kyungsoo, terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Perintahnya pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang masih melekat pada wajah Baekhyun.

Diam-diam Baekhyun meneguk ludah beratnya. Tatapan mata Chanyeol benar-benar mengatakan jika pria itu haus akan dirinya. Tapi jika hal itu benar, maka Baekhyun siap untuk menolak sekaligus menghajarnya. Karena hanya karena itu, ia tidak tahu entah apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya saat ini.

"Ya, Mr. Park. Saya mohon pamit."

Suasana masih terasa sepi setelah Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Ketika suara deheman Sungwoon terdengar, barulah Chanyeol mengubah fokus pandangnya dan beralih pada Sungwoon.

"Kau bisa mulai, Sungwoon." Suruhnya.

Sungwoon mengangguk dan Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Miss. Byun, bisakah anda duduk terlehih dahulu?" pinta Sungwoon sopan pada Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan duduk si sofa tunggal yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia melirik pria itu sejenak lalu kembali menatap Sungwoon, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Baekhyun. "Begini, Mr. Park..."

"Chanyeol," sela Richard. "Panggil saja aku Chanyeol dihadapannya."

Baekhyun kembali melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya. Pria itu masih menatapnya dengan segala sikap tenang dan wajah tak berekspresinya.

"Tuan Park telah membayar uang pinjaman yang dilakukan Kim Jongdae pada seorang rentenir."

"Apa?!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia memandang Chanyeol tak percaya, bagaimana bisa pria itu melakukannya?

"10 juta Won. Benar, kan?" tanya Sungwoon.

"I..iya."

"Aku di perintahkan Tuan Park untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena datang sedikit terlambat. Mereka sudah masuk kedalam rumahmu dan mengacau."

"Ya Tuhan..." gumam Baekhyun cemas.

"Tapi aku sudah membereskannya. Rumah dan keluargamu aman saat ini." kali ini Sungwoon memberikan jawaban yang begitu di butuhkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menahan napasnya kini dapat mendesah lega. Keluarga dan rumahnya baik-baik saja. Ia tak henti-hentinya bersyukur dalam hati. Tapi ketika kedua matanya kembali bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol, pertanyaan besar muncul dalam benaknya.

"Mr. Park, a-aku sungguh berterima kasih atas bantuanmu. Tapi... bisa kau memberiku sebuah alasan atas ini semua?"

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan menoleh pada Sungwoon, "Tugasmu selesai, Sungwoon. Kau bisa pergi." Suruhnya lagi. Sungwoon mengangguk dan segera angkat kaki dari sana. Meninggalkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol masih membungkam suara untuk beberapa menit hingga keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Mr. Park..." panggil Baekhyun pelan ketika rasa dingin menyeruak dalam dirinya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan aku licik untuk ini, Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan bukan hanya membutuhkan kata terima kasih." jelasnya dengan penuh ketenangan dan seperti biasa, suaranya terdengar mendayu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin kau," gores ketegasan tampak pada wajahnya, "Kudengar kau tidak bekerja lagi pada Sooman dan berniat berhenti menjual dirimu. Tapi setelah beberapa jam, kau malah kembali mencari pria itu untuk mengembalikan pekerjaanmu yang kutahu kau melakukannya karena uang. Uang untuk membayar uang pinjaman paman brengsekmu itu."

"Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membantumu melunasinya dan mengembalikan rumah itu padamu. Ah, aku juga sudah mendaftarkan adikmu di sebuah Universitas terkemuka. Kau tidak perlu mengcemaskan masalah pendidikannya lagi."

"Tapi..."

"Dan semua itu aku lakukan karena aku ingin kau menjual dirimu padaku."

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya, "Jika biasanya kau bekerja setiap malam dengan pria yang berbeda, untuk kali ini aku ingin kau bekerja padaku, hanya padaku. Aku akan membayarmu sebanyak yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun." Tawaran yang begitu menarik telah ia berikan. Namun hal yang paling mendebarkan baginya adalah keputusan wanita itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Mr. Park..."

"Chanyeol, panggil saja aku seperti itu." Potongnya.

Baekhyun menyeka peluh di dahinya, "Aku tidak mengerti. kau... maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui segala tentangku begitu banyak? Hutang, keluargaku dan bahkan..."

"Aku memiliki koneksi untuk itu."

"Dan kau melakukannya untuk mejadikanku pelacurmu?" tandas Baekhyun.

Rahang Chanyeol kembali mengeras, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun seksama. "Byun Baekhyun, aku bukanlah pria yang mau meniduri satu wanita lebih dari satu kali. Tapi setelah malam itu, setelah aku bercinta denganmu dan kau mampu membuatku selalu merasa tidak puas dan kembali ingin menyentuhmu. Aku berpikir jika kau harus menjadi milikku."

"Tapi kau hanya butuh memintaku untuk kembali bercinta dan melewatkan satu malam lagi denganku."

"Kau bisa menjamin aku akan merasa cukup setelah itu?"

Pupil Baekhyun membesar seketika mendengarnya. Mengapa pria itu begitu menginginkannya? Park, pengusaha terkenal dan pria terkaya di Korea Selatan sedang tergila-gila pada dirinya?

"Kuakui, kau berbeda diantara semua pelacur yang pernah bercinta denganku. Untuk itu aku menghargaimu dengan sangat mahal. Jadi," Richard meluruskan tubuhnya, "Apa jawabanmu?"

Pria itu menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun, tatapan matanya menunjukkan ketidak sabaran. Dia butuh kepastian dan ada terbesit perasaan cemas, takut wanita itu menolaknya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

Richard memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat dengan napas mulai memburu, "Selama aku menginginkanmu. Maka kau akan selalu dan harus menjadi milikku" Jawabnya.

"Milikmu?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Jika kau memberikanku jawaban pasti, akan aku jelaskan lebih lanjut."

Mata Baekhyun kembali tak fokus. Ia belum menemukan jawaban apapun tapi janji yang disuguhkan oleh Chanyeol begitu menyilaukan. Lagi pula, pria itu sudah menyelesaikan semua masalahnya sekarang. Dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin menolaknya setelah apa yang dilakukan pria itu untuknya. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk berat.

"Jawabanmu, Baekhyun." Bisik Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan,

"Ya, aku setuju."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Wuahh.. Ga nyangka ternyata respon kalian buat fanfic ini bagus banget :)

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah sempat Review/Foll/Fav fanfic ini. Jangan lupa untuk selalu meninggalkan review, ya :)

 **See you next Chapter ! Don't be siders !!**

 **-ByunYeol-**


	4. 제 04 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chinggudeul_ yang berusia 17 tahun kebawah..**

.

.

 **제 04 하**

.

.

 **Baekhyun's POV**

"Ini credit card, ATM dan kunci mobil. Lalu ada 4 buku tabungan yang masing-masing atas namamu. Semuanya memiliki nilai yang sama, mulai detik ini itu semua menjadi milikmu."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak berkedip. Saat ini kami berada didalam kamar dimana aku mendapati diriku ketika membuka mata. Dia meletakkan semua benda-benda itu diatas meja yang terdapat deretan parfum disana.

"I-ini semua... untukku?" tanyaku gugup.

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, "Kau bebas menggunakannya. Itu semua juga belum termasuk hargamu. Dan kau sebutkan saja berapa maka setiap bulan aku akan mengirimnya dalam tabunganmu." Jelasnya seakan apa yang ia ucapkan itu begitu tidak berharga.

Apa yang telah kulakukan dimasa lalu hingga Tuhan berbelas kasih sebanyak ini padaku? tapi, bukankah ini semua pasti ada imbalannya? Ya, tubuhku sudah pasti. Dan kuyakin selain itu juga pasti ada.

"Lalu syaratmu?" tanyaku langsung.

Ia menggedikkan bahu ringan. "Tidak banyak. Kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku saat aku memintamu melakukan apapun."

"Seks?" cibirku.

"Untuk saat ini, ya."

"Itu berarti akan ada keinginan selanjutnya?"

"Tentu," dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggir meja dengan kedua tangan bertumpu disana. Posenya begitu seksi dan menawan, "Aku tidak suka memakai kondom."

"Kau tahu peraturannya, bukan?" ujarku terkesiap. Aku benci melakukannya tanpa kondom.

"Disini aku yang memiliki peraturan, Baekhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak suka menggunakan benda itu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin..."

"Hamil? Kau tenang saja, kita akan mengurus masalah ini secepatnya. Besok kita akan menemui dokter pribadiku."

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi aku belum pernah..." Baekhyun tampak gugup mengatakannya, "Belum pernah ada satu priapun yang memasuki cairannya di dalamku." Desahnya menunduk. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat malu dan gugup dibwah tatapan tenang milik Chanyeol.

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol tak menjawab tapi setelah itu ia kembali bersuara, "Itu bagus, berarti aku akan menjadi orang pertama."

Baekhyun menatapnya kesal, "Itu bukan lelucon!"

"Aku tidak suka kau ditiduri oleh pria manapun saat kau masih menjadi milikku," sambungnya tanpa mempermasalahkan ketidak setujuan Baekhyun tentang masalah kondom, "Tidak ada status dalam hubungan kita selain kau hanya sebatas pekerja bagiku, mengerti?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya malas dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau membutuhkan yang lainnya?" suara Chanyeol kali ini terdengar lebih berat seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Untuk saat ini tidak. Tapi..."

"Baguslah!"

Barkhyun terkesiap begitu ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari atas lantai. Pinggangnya telah terjamah oleh pria itu hingga ia refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Sementara itu otaknya tidak dapat bekerja karena pria itu telah melumat bibirnya rakus namun begitu memabukkan. Ia melumat bibir Baekhyun seperti orang yang kehausan.

"Chan..." desah Baekhyun dalam pagutannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sekarang!"

 **Baekhyun's POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah sendu Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terbaring miring menghadap pria itu. Kehangatan melalui pelukan posesif pria itu menyelimuti tubuh polosnya.

Matanya mengedip perlahan dan lambat hingga bayangan percintaan panas mereka tadi malam kembali terlintas. Bagaimana Chanyeol begitu panas didalamnya, membuat ia harus mendesah dan berteriak berkali-kali dibawah kekuasaan pria itu. Baekhyun bagaikan seorang hamba yang mengabdi sepenuhnya pada tuannya. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun tampak sangat menikmati segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan.

Ia menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan hingga mengenai dada telanjang Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas. Terpaan napasnya membuat Chanyeol menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya.

"Maaf, membangunkanmu." Bisik Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

Chanyeol menutup lagi matanya beberapa detik, dan saat membukanya lagi, ia memberikan ciuman ringan diatas bibir Baekhyun,

"Pukul berapa sekarang?" tanyanya serak.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kebelakang, mencari dimana letak jam dinding dikamar itu, "Delapan pagi." jawabnya. Ia kembali memandang Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya. Entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdebar. Tatapan Chanyeol dengan wajah lusuh dan mata sembabnya begitu berbeda. Ia tampak polos di pagi hari.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol, seakan mengerti pandangan yang di tujukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan kekehannya. Sedikit bersemu karena ketahuan memandangi Chanyeol seperti itu, "Kamarmu dimana?" tanyanya agar sedikit mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Disini." Jawabnya ringan. Jemarinya mulai membelai wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit mengernyit.

"Lalu, kamarku?" Baekhyun merasa bingung. Ia kira kamar ini adalah miliknya, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Chanyeol menghela panjang, "Di Rumahku hanya ada satu kamar, Baekhyun." Jawabnya tanpa mau memberi jawaban pasti.

Baekhyun sedikit terhenyak. Itu berarti, ia dan pria ini akan tidur di kamar yang sama? Mereka?

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita tidur di kamar yang sama?"

"Memang itu yang kubutuhkan," desah Chanyeol yang mulai mencumbui wajah hingga leher Baekhyun. "Siang ini kita akan menemui Luhan."

"Luhan? Siapa dia?" Tanya Baekhyun, tapi kedua tangannya sudah mengalung disekitar leher Chanyeol. Sepertinya cumbuan Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi asing di tubuhnya.

"Dokter pribadiku. Kita harus cepat mengurus masalah yang satu ini," Chanyeol menarik kepalanya yang tadi terbenam dalam lekukan leher Baekhyun agar dapat memandang gadis itu.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku memakai Kondom sialan itu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya, hingga Baekhyun termangu melihat senyumannya, "Yeollie, kau tersenyum?" gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa? Coba ulangi?"

"Kau..." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Kau tersenyum?"

"Bukan, bukan itu. Tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun yang mengerutkan dahinya, dan menyadari kalau dia baru saja keceplosan. "Yeollie." Ucapnya hati-hati.

Pria itu kembali tersenyum, "Aku suka kau memanggilku seperti itu." ujarnya singkat.

Lagi, wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah menahan rasa malu. Ia terpaksa menarik leher Chanyeol mendekat agar dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela leher pria itu yang amat menggoda. Kenapa rasanya Chanyeol berbeda kali ini?

Chanyeol terasa lebih hangat dan... Baekhyun lebih sering melihat senyumannya meskipun sebentar pagi ini. Berbeda sekali dengan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Baekhyun..." panggil pria itu dengan suara yang lebih parau dari sebelumnya.

"Hm?"

"Bisa kita ulangi lagi?"

Hampir saja Baekhyun tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar permintaaan pria itu. Baekhyun menarik wajahnya mundur, memandangi Chanyeol dengan wajah tak percaya. "Lagi?" ulangnya memastikan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, karena sepertinya pria itu lebih memilih mempekerjakan bibirnya untuk menelusuri seluruh tubuh Baekhyun tanpa terkecuali. Baekhyun bahkan harus menahan napas beratnya saat pria itu menyingkap selimut yang tadinya masih menutupi setengah tubuh mereka, dan mulai mencumbui daerah perutnya.

"Tapi, Yeollie... aku ingin pergi."

Tubuh Chanyeol berhenti bergerak dengan bibirnya yang hampir saja menyentuh bagian terpenting milik Baekhyun dibawah sana. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja berubah tajam saat ia mendongak keatas, memandang Baekhyun dengan intimidasi yang mengerikan, "Apa? Coba ulangi?" perintahnya dengan suara rendah dan tenangnya yang semakin membuat Baekhyun bergedik ngeri.

Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu segera menyentuh kedua lengan Chanyeol yang memiliki otot-otot kekar dengan kedua tangannya. Bisa dirasakan oleh Baekhyun pada saat ia menyentuhnya, lengan itu mengejang sedikit kuat, "Aku ingin menemui Adikku, Yeollie. Aku yakin dia sedang menungguku untuk menjelaskan masalah kemarin," jelasnya.

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu sampai sore nanti?"

"Tidak," jawabnya tegas meski ketegasan dari wajahnya mulai sedikit berkurang. "Maksudku, kau boleh pergi menemui Adikmu, tapi hanya sampai siang hari karena siang ini kita harus bertemu dengan Luhan, seperti yang tadi kukatakan padamu. Dan aku harus ikut bersamamu untuk menemui Adikmu."

"Kenapa kau harus ikut?" protes Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol sedikit menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Karena aku tidak ingin kau kabur, dan membuatku pusing karena kebutuhanku." Setelah itu, Chanyeol merangkak naik keatas dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu tubuh bagian atasnya. Chanyeol memberikan ciuman lamanya diatas bibir Baekhyun, bermain-main sebentar dengan kedua lidah mereka sebelum melepasnya dengan desahan tak rela.

"Kamar mandi ada disana," Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terhubung dengan kamarnya. "Cepat bersihkan dirimu. Kyungsoo pasti sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meski Baekhyun tahu kalau Sungwoon memang sudah mengetahui segala tentangnya, termasuk alamat rumahnya, Baekhyun masih sulit untuk tidak memandangi Sungwoon dengan wajah kagumnya. Entah mengapa, dimata Baekhyun, Sungwoon merupakan pria yang terlalu pendiam dan juga cukup jenius. Sejak mereka bertemu, ia hanya akan mendengar suara Sungwoon jika Chanyeol yang bertanya padanya. selebihnya, pria itu bagaikan sebuah robot yang selalu berdiam diri.

Sungwoon membukakan pintu untuk mereka, tubuhnya selalu sedikit membungkuk sebelum Chanyeol melewatinya.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil padanya dan Sungwoon hanya mengangguk sekedar.

"Ini rumahmu?" Chanyeol memandang rumah yang tampak sederhana itu dengan dahi mengernyit. Kemudian Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang melirik Sungwoon dengan tatapan penuh tanya, dan ketika Sungwoon mengangguk, Chanyeol tampak menghela napas.

"Ayo, masuk." Ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan melewati pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. Langkah Baekhyun begitu tak sabar, bahkan Chanyeol juga menyadarinya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Sungwoon yang mengulum senyum.

"Baekji..." teriaknya kuat.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling rumah Baekhyun, sederhana, tapi nyaman. Saat ia kembali melirik Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah melompat cepat dalam pelukan Baekji, yang ia ketahui adalah adik Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mereka menyakitimu? _Ahjumma_ ada dimana?" gadis itu memborbardir adiknya dengan rentetan pertanyaan bernada cemas.

Namun yang dilakukan Baekji adalah memandangi Chanyeol dan Sungwoon dengan tatapan aneh. Kedua pria itu tampak asing dimatanya, tak terkecuali Sungwoon yang pernah datang kerumah itu dan membantunya dari amukan para lintah darat itu. Saat itu, Sungwoon tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan Baekji mengenai siapa dirinya.

"Baek." panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Baekji menoleh padanya, "Siapa mereka?" tanya gadis itu. Ia melirik Sungwoon sejenak. "Kemarin dia datang kesini dan membantu kami. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Apa dia temanmu? Lalu, siapa pria yang bersamanya itu?"

Melihat bagaimana cara Baekji menatapnya, Chanyeol berdehem pelan, "Park Chanyeol," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Ia bisa melihat kedua alis Baekji yang saling bertaut ketika mendengar namanya. "Dan aku adalah..."

"Baek," potong Baekhyun cepat. Ia melemparkan tatapan penuh artinya pada Chanyeol, seakan melarangnya untuk memberitahukan adiknya mengenai siapa dia bagi Baekhyun.

"Eum, dia adalah _Namchin_ ku."

Bukan hanya Baekji yang melotot terkejut, _Ahjumma_ yang entah sejak kapan berada didalam ruangan itu memekik kuat dan segera berhambur menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Pria ini adalah _Namjachingu_ mu?" tanya _Ahjumma_ dengan wajah berseri penuh bahagia.

Baekhyun meringis pelan dan mengangguk kaku. Diliriknya Chanyeol yang masih tidak berekspresi ditempatnya, pria itu sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan pernyataannya barusan. Bahkan Sungwoon, pria itu masih setia berdiri bagaikan patung disisi Chanyeol.

"Pria disampingnya adalah Sungwoon, asistennya. Dia menyuruh Sungwoon membantu kalian kemarin setelah mendengar ceritaku tentang... kita."

Baiklah, entah berapa oksigen yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini karena harus membohongi keluarganya mengenai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekji dan _Ahjumma_ jatuh pingsan jika saja mereka tahu yang sebenarnya. Kalau dia adalah wanita yang disewa Chanyeol untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seks pria ini,lalu menerima bayaran yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun menatap cemas Baekji yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Chanyeol, meski saat ini pria itu juga membalas tatapannya, tapi Baekji tidak tampak takut, padahal Baekhyun saja mengakui bagaimana mengintimidasinya kedua mata Chanyeol.

"Bukankah, kau adalah pria yang sering dibahas di majalah-majalah itu? Park Chanyeol, pria kaya raya milik Seoul dan... Kau adalah _Namchin_ eo _nni_ ku?" tanya Baekji dengan nada curiga.

Baekhyun menahan napas kuatnya. "Baek..."

"Kau juga tidak pernah bercerita padaku mengenai kekasihmu, _Eonni_." sambungnya, memandang penuh selidik pada Baekhyun yang semakin memucat.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak ikut dengannya hingga ia bisa memberi alasan lain yang dapat menyelamatkannya, rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Kalau sudah seperti ini, alasan seperti apa yang dapat ia berikan pada adiknya yang memang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin membeku saat Chanyeol bersuara, ia mendapati pria itu memandang Baekji dengan tatapan tenangnya, tanpa ekspresi dan emosi. Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Baekhyun, menyuruh gadis itu mendekat padanya. Dengan canggung, Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Wajahnya merona saat diam-diam ia melirik _Ahjumma_ yang mengulum senyumnya.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut kesisinya, lalu melingkari perut rata Baekhyun dengan lengannya, "Kami memang belum lama berhubungan, tapi sungguh, saat ini Baekhyun adalah milikku." ujarnya, masih dengan suara rendah dan pelan yang mendayu.

Saat melihat bibir Baekji sedikit menganga, Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang menghangat. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbohong, dia memang sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol, kan? Yah, dalam arti yang berbeda tentunya. Tapi, meski begitu, tetap saja Baekhyun merona menerima perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

 _Ahjumma_ menghampiri Baekji, menyikut lengan gadis itu hingga menoleh padanya, " _Eonni_ mu sedang bahagia, kenapa kau malah mengintrogasinya seperti itu, hm?" omelnya.

Baekji menghela panjang, menatap Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku masih butuh penjelasanmu, _Eonni_. Jadi, bisakah malam ini kau menginap dirumah?" pintanya.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengatakan ya, tapi pelukan Chanyeol yang semakin menguat membuat ia tersadar. Dengan muram Baekhyun mengeleng pelan, "Masih ada yang harus kulakukan, Baek, maaf. Tapi aku berjanji akan segera menemuimu secepatnya." tolaknya halus.

Baekji mencibir pelan, "Selalu seperti itu, kapan kau memiliki waktu untukku." rutuknya.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, ia melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, lalu memeluk adiknya penuh sayang. Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat merasa tenang saat harus meninggalkan Baekji lagi ketika ia harus bekerja. Ya, seperti saat ini, Baekhyun merasa ia memang masih bekerja sebagai seorang pelacur. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini ia tidak merasa muak dengan sebutan itu.

"Aku menyayangimu." bisiknya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _Eonni_."

Ahjumma tersenyum haru memandang mereka. Chanyeol lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya, seperti tidak terlalu ingin melihat pertunjukan yang mengharu biru itu.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol."

Baekji melirik Chanyeol dari balik punggung Baekhyun, "Hei, kau bisa menjaga _Eonni_ ku, kan?" tanyanya yang segera mendapati tatapan murka Baekhyun padanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengguk sekedar tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia melirik Sungwoon, seperti menyuruh pria itu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

" _Agasshi_ , aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu dibeberapa surat ini," ujar Sungwoon pada Baekji. Ia memberikan sebuah map pada gadis itu. "Semua itu adalah surat-surat pengurusan pendidikanmu. Tuan Park sudah menyiapkan Universitas terbaik untuk anda."

Baekji membeku, ia menatap Baekhyun penuh tuntutan.

Baekhyun menganguk pelan padanya, "Ya, Chanyeol yang melakukanya untukmu. Dan masih banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan untuk kita"

"salah satunya adalah mengembalikan rumah ini pada kita," ujarnya dengan suara pelan dan lirih.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 _Annyeong_ , buat _reader-nim_ yang sepertinya nunggu banget adegan NC yang liar (?) tapi maaf banget **kayaknya** gabakal ada adegan NC kayak gitu. soalnya kayaknya aku gak bisa dan gak kuat nulis NC w _It's more like a softcore version of M-rated fanfic with romantic story._ (?)

Fyi, nama **Sungwoon** aku ambil dari nama salah satu personil **Wanna-One Ha Sungwoon** , _Ahjumma_ **Haeyoung** dari nama salah satu karakter drakor fav aku **Another Miss Oh**. Dan karena hanya nama fiktif, bayangkan saja wajah **Taeyeon** sebagai karakter **Baekji**. :D

OK, gitu aja. See you next chapter! Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah setia menunggu dan membaca, **Always leave your review and don't be Siders!** :) :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	5. 제 05 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chinggudeul_ yang berusia 17 tahun kebawah..**

.

 **제 05 하**

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia cenderung muram dan selalu menatap keluar jendela. Wajah bahagia keluarganya tadi membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia telah berbohong pada mereka, kebohongan pertama yang ia lakukan pada mereka.

Saat merasakan punggung tangannya menghangat, Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Pria itu sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara rendah itu kembali terdengar olehnya, membuat ia dapat tersenyum kecil. Entah sejak kapan, suara Chanyeol mulai memiliki reaksi baginya.

"Hm, hanya sedikit memikirkan Baekji." jawabnya sekedar.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu melirik pada Sungwoon yang tampak menyetir dalam kebisuan, "Sungwoon, rumah sakit." ujarnya dan dijawab oleh anggukan pelan oleh Sungwoon.

"Rumah sakit?" ulang Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jeansnya, "Kau ingat pembicaraan kita tadi pagi?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya hingga akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Halo, Luhan. Aku sedang menuju ketempatmu, kau masih berada disana, kan?"

Luhan, Dokter itu, ya? Batinnya. Sepertinya pria ini selalu bersungguh-sungguh atas semua ucapannya. Dan ketika Baekhyun mulai membayangkan akan bercinta dengan pria ini tanpa sebuah pengaman, mendadak perutnya terasa ngilu. Chanyeol akan menjadi pria pertama yang benar-benar akan bercinta dengannya.

Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, rasa kecewa dan menyesal itu sudah menyelimuti dirinya. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah membiarkan satu pria manapun menanamkan benih kedalam rahimnya dengan alasan apapun, karena meski ia sudah teramat kotor untuk ukuran seorang wanita, Baekhyun tetap ingin memberikan sesuatu yang paling berharga darinya yang masih ia miliki untuk pria yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti.

Ia pasti sudah membuat kedua orangtuanya kecewa padanya diatas sana. Seharusnya, sebagai anak tertua, Baekhyun harus menjadi panutan adiknya. Tapi apa mau dikata ketika kehidupan kian memporak-porandakan mereka. Baekhyun tidak bisa meneruskan pendidikannya di Universitas karena masalah ekonomi, begitu juga dengan Baekji yang terancam putus sekolah karena alasan yang sama.

Tidak ingin melihat adiknya bernasib sama, akhirnya, ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Sooman disalah satu klub malam, lalu pria itu menawarkan pekerjaan terkutuk itu padanya, Baekhyun segera menerima pekerjaan itu. Beruntungnya, ia malah menjadi gadis yang begitu dipuja diantara banyaknya gadis disana.

"Hei."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan pelan kearah Chanyeol, "Hm?" gumamnya pelan, bahkan suara itu menyerupai bisikan halus yang lembut. Dan entah mengapa, kedua mata Chanyeol malah menyipit padanya, wajahnya berubah sedikit aneh. Baekhyun tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Chanyeol, tapi tatapan pria itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik hingga tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ringisan kecil.

"Sungwoon," Chanyeol kembali bersuara, kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih berat. "Hentikan mobilnya, dan beri aku privasi."

Baekhyun berjengit, melirik Sungwoon sekilas sedangkan pria itu sudah mulai menepikan Mobilnya, lalu tanpa basa-basi, ia segera keluar dari mobil dan hanya berdiri tegak disisi mobil mereka. Ketika kedua mata Baekhyun kembali terpaku pada Chanyeol, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah pria itu begitu dekat dengannya. Membuat ia dapat merasakan deru napas kasar yang memburu milik Chanyeol.

"Chan..." panggilnya ragu. "Ada apa?"

"Sudahkah aku mengatakannya?" gumam Chanyeol. Ia menyentuh kepala Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut dahi mulus gadis itu. Saat ia melakukannya, Chanyeol tampak sangat menikmati apa yang menjadi objek pandangnya saat ini. "Kau selalu membuatku bergairah setiap saat."

Baekhyun bagaikan terbakar, meski hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Wajahnya memerah, menahan gelenyar gairah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya karena tatapan penuh hasrat yang Chanyeol perlihatkan padanya, dan dipadukan dengan usapan lembut diatas dahinya.

Telapak tangannya berpindah, beranjak turun dengan gerakan lambat hingga kebelakang tengkuk Baekhyun, "Sekarang, Baekhyun." nada suaranya berpadu antara perintah dan rintihan yang tak tertahankan.

"Chan..."

"Jangan bicara lagi, cium aku seperti sebelumnya."

Bibir mereka telah bertemu. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin meloncat dan menerkam kedalam pangkuan Chanyeol. Tapi yang ia lakukan adalah mencengkram kepala Chanyeol, menjambak rambutnya, dan memiringkan wajah Chanyeol agar lebih dalam menciumnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menyuruh Sungwoon menepikan mobil mereka dan menyuruh pria itu keluar dari sana. Astaga... Sebegitu besarnyakah reaksi Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya?

Baekhyun mendesah, jemari Chanyeol tidak bisa berdiam diri, menyentuh seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Sesekali meremas, lalu memgusap lembut, membuat dirinya merasa melambung tinggi dan terhanyut. Kenyataan jika mereka sedang bercumbu didalam mobil yang menepi dipinggir jalan, dimana banyak orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, bahkan mungkin mereka akan bercinta disana, membuat Baekhyun merasa keadaan mereka begitu erotis.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkram kedua pinggangnya, lalu memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya, gadis itu memekik terkejut bercampur girang. Baekhyun menarik lembut rambut panjangnya yang tergerai hingga Chanyeol menarik kepalanya kebelakang. Lehernya yang telah basah oleh keringat, membuat beberapa helaian rambutnya melengket disana.

Ujung hidung Chanyeol menyentuh didalam lekukan leher itu, menghirup bau tubuh Baekhyun yang telah bercampur dengan keringat kenikmatan dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, lalu mulai mengecupi setiap inchi bagian itu hingga Baekhyun mendesah hebat dan nyaris berteriak.

Baekhyun tidak lagi peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Persetan dengan para pejalan kaki yang mungkin mendengar desahan dan rintihannya, persetan jika Sungwoon harus menunggu lama. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah, segera menyatu dalam tubuh Chanyeol, untuk menuntaskan dahaga mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Luhan, seorang Dokter muda bertubuh kecil dengan senyuman kekanakannya, membulatkan kedua matanya setelah Chanyeol baru saja memberitahu alasan kedatangannya ketempat itu. Ia memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk berdampingan dihadapannya, mengerjap beberapa kali, membuka dan mengatup kembali bibirnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku datang bukan untuk memerhatikan wajah bodohmu, Luhan."

Melihat wajah bosan dan kesal Chanyeol, Luhan berdehem pelan meski ia sempat melirik Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Jadi, kau ingin aku memasang alat kontrasepsi kedalam tubuhnya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sekali.

"Kenapa?" Luhan sama sekali tidak dapat menahan nada penasaran dari suaranya.

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu," jawabnya datar, ia melirik Baekhyun, sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat gadis itu tampak gelisah ditempatnya. Sejak mereka masuk kedalam Rumah sakit, sikap manis Baekhyun setelah percintaan mereka di dalam mobil beberapa saat yang lalu musnah seketika. Yang ia lakukan adalah terus menerus menatapi lantai dengan wajah gelisah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun tersentak sebentar, saat menoleh pada Chanyeol, ia memaksakan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit... Gugup."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Ia memandang kearah Luhan kembali, wanita itu semakin menatapnya curiga.

"Lakukan, dan aku berjanji akan memberitahumu."

Seringaian Luhan mengembang, "Deal," sahutnya cepat dan tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun layaknya seorang dokter menyambut pasiennya. "Baiklah, Nona Byun, silahkan ikuti aku."

.

.

"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun saat Luhan kembali keruangannya lagi.

"Toilet, sepertinya ingin membersihkan diri atau mungkin sedikit malu padaku karena dia lupa membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan percintaannya yang mungkin ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum menemuiku, dan aku yakin," Luhan menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa. "Dia melakukannya denganmu, Chanyeol."

Pria itu hanya menggedikkan bahu acuh, "Bagaimana? Apa kau menemukan kesulitan?" seperti tidak memedulikam pernyataan dan tatapan curiga Luhan, Chanyeol malah kembali bertanya padanya.

"Aku sudah menangani ribuan kasus seperti ini, sialan. Tentu saja tidak ada masalah. Dan satu-satunya masalah disini adalah kau!"

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau! Chanyeol, aku tahu sepak terjangmu. Kau tidak pernah datang kepadaku dengan membawa seorang gadis dan menyuruhku memasang alat kontasepsi kedalam tubuhnya yang tentu saja akan segera bercinta denganmu. Tunggu, bukan akan, pasti sudah."

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, sengaja membiarkan Luhan, salah seorang sahabatnya meneruskan segala celotehannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, hah? Karena tidak mau dia sampai hamil? Kau bisa menggunakan Kondom, kan?"

"Aku benci benda itu, Luhan!" desahnya malas.

Seperti tersadar, Luhan memgangguk mengerti, "Ah, ya, aku lupa. Tapi, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan sampai harus memasang alat itu padanya? Padahal kau dan dia hanya untuk satu malam saja." ujarnya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan ringan kearah mereka. Wajahnya sedikit pucat meski ia sedang tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman gelinya mengingat Baekhyun berkali-kali menanyakan sesakit apa ketika sebuah alat yang cukup panjang itu memasuki tubuhnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Tidak." jawabnya pendek. Lalu ia duduk disamping Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Wajahmu pucat, benar kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh huh."

"Kalian berpacaran, ya?!" pekik Luhan tiba-tiba. "Oh, ya Tuhan... Tentu saja. Itulah alasannya kenapa pria sialan ini tiba-tiba datang kesini dengan seorang gadis padahal selama ini dia hanya akan datang ketika maagnya kambuh."

Chanyeol menatap kesal pada Luhan yang tampak girang. Gadis ini memang terlalu periang, tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang dokter, bahkan ia lebih menyerupai seorang murid SMA.

"Jadi kau sudah berhenti mencari pelacur-pelacur diluar sana, Chanyeol? Baguslah... Aku tidak suka dengan kegiatanmu yang satu itu. Apa bagusnya pelacur-pelacur yang sering..."

"Luhan, kau sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Chanyeol sedikit membentak, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Pria ini melirik Baekhyun disampingnya, gadis itu tampak biasa-biasa saja. "Katakan saja kapan aku sudah boleh menyentuhnya."

"Satu minggu setelah hari ini." jawabnya kaku, dan masih tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekedar, lalu menarik Baekhyun berdiri bersamanya, "Terima kasih, aku pamit." ujarnya dan segera beranjak pergi.

Luhan sempat melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum sopan padanya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Wanita itu masih terduduk dengan wajah bingung, "Apa salahku?" gumamnya tidak mengerti. Aneh sekali, Chanyeol tidak pernah tersinggung seperti itu sebelumnya. Dengan wajah masih tampak tak mengerti, Luhan segera meraih ponselnya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Chanyeol datang kesini dan membawa seorang gadis, apa kalian tahu siapa dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak kelima sahabatnya itu datang kerumahnya, lalu duduk manis bersamanya, tak sekalipun Chanyeol memedulikan tatapan penuh curiga yang diberikan mereka semua. Mereka adalah tiga pria dan dua wanita. Kelima manusia yang bebas mendatangi rumahnya, karena Chanyeol tidak mengijinkan sembarang orang memasuki kediamannya.

Yang dilakukan Chanyeol sejak tadi hanyalah menenggelamkan diri dengan memerhatikan layar Tablet yang sejak tadi berada dikedua tangannya. Entah itu untuk memeriksa saham perusahaannya, atau mengecek email penting, Chanyeol memang akan selalu tampak serius ketika mulai berkutat dengan hal yang berbau pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada siapapun." Bisik Irene pada wanita yang duduk disampingnya, Krystal.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memercayai gadis bodoh itu." timpal Krystal turut berbisik.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang, merasa terganggu dengan bisikan-bisikan Irene dan Krystal yang tidak dapat dikatakan pelan. Sekalinya ia mengangkat wajahnya kedepan, pria ini kembali dibuat bingung dengan kelakukan ketiga pria yang sibuk memerhatikan sekeliling rumahnya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol langsung.

Kelima orang itu tersentak bersamaan, lalu sama-sama menampakkan cengiran polos.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Jongin tanpa mau berbasa-basi lagi. Mereka semua sudah amat sangat penasaran dan rasa itu tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Dia?" ulang Chanyeol, sebelah aslinya melengkung keatas menandakan ketidak tahuan.

"Ck," Krystal berdiri tegak, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, lalu menatap pria itu dengan kedua mata menyipit. "Kami sudah mendengarnya dari Luhan. Kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, kan? Tega sekali kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami."

Mulut Chanyeol tampak sedikit menganga. Luhan sialan, makinya dalam hati. Tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu sangat cepat dalam hal menyebarkan gosip tentang dirinya. Menghela napas malasnya, Chanyeol kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Mengacuhkan kelima orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Jongin dan kekasihnya, Krystal, itu sama saja. Selalu tampak sangat peduli mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Chanyeol tidak menampik, kalau diantara kelima orang itu, dia memang lebih sedikit terbuka pada mereka berdua. Tapi, terkadang Chanyeol sangat menyesal dengan pemikirannya karena setelah bercerita pada mereka, maka rahasia pribadinya akan menjadi konsumsi umum, dalam arti jika Irene, Junmyeon, Yixing dan Luhan juga pasti mengetahuinya.

"Chanyeol, hellooooooo." Teriak Irene karena tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari pria itu.

"Sejak kapan kalian memercayai Luhan?"gumam Chanyeol datar, menatap kelima sahabatnya. "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, oke? Jadi jangan bertanya mengenai omong kosong itu."

Hampir saja Yixing menyahuti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, tiba-tiba fokusnya teralih pada sosok wanita yang hanya memakai kemeja putih milik lelaki dan yang pasti adalah milik Chanyeol, sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Wanita itu berjalan sembari memegang tengkuknya dan menggerak-gerakkan lehernya seperti bagian itu terasa sangat pegal. Rambutnya digulung asal keatas, hanya menyisakan beberapa helai disisi wajahnya.

Bukan hanya Yixing yang termangu melihat sosok itu, kini keempat orang lainnya turut melakukan hal serupa. Bahkan Junmyeon, pria play boy itu tak dapat lagi meneguk ludahnya meski mulutnya hampir saja menumpahkan air liurnya keatas lantai.

Sosok itu begitu terlihat cantik dimata mereka.

Chanyeol yang merasakan tatapan aneh sahabatnya, turut menoleh kearah dimana Baekhyun sedang berjalan santai menuruni tangga. Bibir pria itu kontan menipis tajam saat menatap lekat paha mulus Baekhyun yang tampak begitu terekspos. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja yang ia pakai sebelum mereka sempat bermain diatas ranjang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Meski Luhan mengatakan Baekhyun baru dapat disentuh sekitar satu minggu kedepan, tapi Chanyeol yang selalu haus akan tubuh wanita itu terpaksa hanya melakukan permainan kecil siang ini.

Tepat saat kedua kaki telanjang Baekhyun berada dianak tangga terakhir, wanita itu mulai menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang memerhatikannya, "Oh." Gumamnya terkejut.

"Dia seksi." Gumam Junmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Daebak_!" kali ini Yixing yang mengumpat, segera menatap Chanyeol penuh tuntutan. " _Jinjja_?"

Bukan tidak beralasan jika mereka semua tampak terkejut seperti itu. Ya, Chanyeol tampan, kaya, dan begitu dipuja oleh kaum hawa. Melihat beribu wanita yang mengelilinganya, tentu saja seharusnya mereka tidak lagi harus terkejut melihat Baekhyun. Tapi, yang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, seorang pria yang tidak menyukai komitmen, hanya akan memakai sekali pada satu gadis lalu membuangnya begitu saja. Dan, important point, seorang Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin dan tidak akan pernah, memperbolehkan wanita manapun memasuki rumahnya, atau lebih tepat kamar pribadinya, karena Krystal, Irene dan Luhan terkecuali.

Jadi, tentu saja mereka semua mulai berpikir, jika sosok Baekhyun pasti berada ditempat spesial dalam hidup Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, menatap serius pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bingung menatap kesemua orang, "Ganti pakaianmu." Perintahnya dengan suara rendah dan juga tajam hingga Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan kembali keatas setelah tersenyum sopan pada orang-orang yang masih memandanginya takjub.

Irene adalah orang pertama yang lebih dulu memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami? Sejak kapan kau berpacaran? Tunggu, siapa wanita itu? Apa kau memang sudah benar-benar berubah? Sudah berani berkomitmen, huh? Chanyeol, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bahagia atau segera memeriksakan diriku pada Luhan. Aku benar-benar shock!"

"Irene..."

"Dia sangat cantik. Kau benar-benar pemilih yang baik. Ya, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa selama ini kau selalu menjadi _A wild man who is not touched_." Puji Yixing bangga, sambil merangkul bahu Chanyeol.

"Argh..." erang Chanyeol frustasi. "Dia bukan kekasihku, oke?" bentaknya dan menyentakkan rangkulan Yixing dibahunya.

Mereka semua termangu tidak mengerti.

"Lalu? Siapa dia?" tanya Irene penuh kehati-hatian. Mencari aman demi keselamatannya sendiri karena jika Chanyeol sudah mengerang frustasi, maka pria itu akan menjadi sangat mengerikan.

" _My mistress,_ " jawabnya pelan, dan tanpa sadar, Chanyeol melirik kearah tangga dengan tatapan penuh hati-hati. "Bisakah kalian untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusanku kali ini?" semburnya kesal.

"Tunggu," Krustal yang merasa tidak puas akan jawabannya menyela seketika. Dia mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap pria itu lekat. "Kau tidak pernah mau melakukannya selama ini. Maksudku, bersama seorang wanita dalam waktu lebih dari satu malam. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau..."

"Dia datang, sayang." Tegur Jongin setengah berbisik ketika matanya menangkap kedatangan Baekhyun yang kini telah berganti pakaian. Baekhyun tetap terlihat cantik meski sedang memakai jeans dan kaos ketatnya.

Chanyeol segera mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ketika Baekhyun mendekat. Menarik pinggang Baekhyun hingga tubuh mereka merapat satu sama lain, lalu membawa Baekhyun mendekati sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, mereka adalah teman-temanku. Jongin, Krystal, Junmyeon, Irene, dan Yixing." Chanyeol menyebut satu persatu nama mereka.

"Hai." Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyuman terbaiknya dan mampu membuat mereka semua turut membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

Irene melirik rangkulan Chanyeol diatas pinggang Baekhyun, melihat bagaimana posesifnya cara Chanyeol memeluk wanita itu, Irene mulai merasa ada yang berbeda dari diri Chanyeol kali ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah mau mengenalkan salah satu mainannya untuk satu malam kepada mereka.

Wanita itu juga melemparkan tatapan penuh artinya pada teman-temannya yang lain hingga mereka semua mulai tersenyum mengerti.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Howla.. eykeu balik lagi :')

Gimana, masih kurang panjang? Ok, next chapter bakal agak panjangan ceritanya :)

Oya.. aku lagi bikin fanfict remake lagi judulnya **My Hot Doctor (ChanBaek GS)**

 _Bercerita tentang seorang petarung MMA yang mengalami cedera, Park Chanyeol, yang perlu rehabilitasi sehingga ia bisa melawan dan merebut gelar juaranya kembali dalam waktu dua bulan. Dia memperoleh bantuan seorang ahli fisioterapis, Byun Baekhyun, yang kemudian dia tahu adalah adik dari sahabatnya. Keduanya membuat kesepakatan di mana Baekhyun akan menerima Chanyeol sebagai pasiennya selama dua bulan agar ia siap bertarung lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol akan melatih Baekhyun dalam seni merayu agar dia dapat merebut cinta seorang dokter yang sudah lama diincarnya._ **(Sekalian minta pendapat kalian kira2 siapa member EXO yang cocok jadi dokter yang Baekhyun suka, ya)**

 _Mereka akhirnya malah sangat tertarik satu sama lain. Setuju untuk bertindak menuruti ketertarikan mereka selama jangka waktu kesepakatan, setelah itu mereka masing-masing akan berpisah. Tentu saja ini tidak berjalan seperti yang mereka rencanakan._

mungkin besok bakal aku upload. Dibaca yaa :)

Jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW** shay. **Don't be siders!**

 **Gumawo,**

 **-ByunYeol-**


	6. 제 06 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chinggudeul_ yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun..**

.

 **제 06 하**

.

.

"Teman-temanmu menyenangkan." Ujar Baekhyun. Dia sedang memangku sebuah buku yang baru saja dia ambil dari salah satu rak buku yang berada diruang kerja Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengatakan ingin menemani pria itu bekerja disana, karena tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan dirumah itu selain melayani pria itu bercinta, mengisi perutnya jika merasa lapar, atau bersantai sepuasnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap penuh fokus kedalam layar Laptopnya yang menyala, "Junmyeon berbahaya, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Krystal dan Jongin juga, jangan memercayai apa yang mereka katakan padamu. Dan Irene," Chanyeol berhenti berbicara untuk beberapa detik. "Kau bisa menjadikannya temanmu. Irene cukup baik untuk menjadi seorang teman."

Baekhyun menahan kekehan gelinya setelah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Meski sedang sibuk bekerja, pria itu tetap saja bisa membagi konsentrasinya dengan memberikan larangan padanya tentang siapa yang boleh dan tidak boleh didekatinya.

Merasa mulai bosan setelah membolak balik huku yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya itu, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih mendekati Chanyeol. Dia berdiri disamping kursi pria itu, menyipitkan kedua matanya pada layar Laptop Chanyeol yang menampilkan sebuah gratik.

"Gratik?" gumamnya.

"Hm." Balas Chanyeol sekedar.

Merasa sedikit tertarik, Baekhyun mulai khusuk memerhatikan grafik itu. "Kenapa warnanya berbeda-beda?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Meski kujelaskan padamu kau juga tidak akan mengerti," balas Chanyeol datar hingga Baekhyun mendesis pelan menatapnya. "Kembali ketempatmu dan jangan ganggu aku."

Baekhyun mulai menyadari satu hal dari diri pria ini. Terkadang, Chanyeol bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan! Apa lagi jika menyangkut mengenai pekerjaannya. Ah... melihat bagaimana wajah seriusnya itu, Baekhyun dapat menebak kalau Chanyeol pasti adalah seorang _workaholic_ **(orang yang tergila-gila bekerja)**.

Seperti tidak memedulikan perintah Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali bertanya. "Memangnya setiap hari kau bekerja berapa lama?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Bibir Baekhyun mencibir pelan saat melirik Chanyeol yang semakin tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dan tidak merasa kalau diruangan itu ada manusia lainnya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, menyeret langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan lebih memilih menyinggahi dapur.

Perutnya terasa lapar.

Baekhyun membuka kulkas, mengambil sekotak es krim untuk dinikmatinya. Dia duduk dibalik pantry, menikmati sekotak es krim dengan wajah berbinar. Sudah lama sekali rasanya dia tidak merasa sebebas ini. Maksudnya, tidak perlu memikirkan tentang pekerjaannya dimalam hari demi mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang.

Baekhyun mulai melakukan kebiasaan lamanya disaat senggang. Berkhayal. Memimpikan kehidupan yang tenang dimana dia dapat tersenyum melihat Baekji, adiknya, tersenyum bahagia. Melihat Baekji menikah, memiliki keluarga dengan anak-anak yang lucu. Lalu... dia akan menjadi seorang Bibi yang ramah pada keponakannya.

Bibir Baekhyun terangkat sempurna saat dia membayangkan hal itu. "Aku sudah gila." Gumamnya.

"Siapa yang mulai gila, _Agasshi_?"

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika ada sebuah suara dibelakang tubuhnya. "Oh, Kyungsoo." Desahnya lega.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya pelayan wanita dirumah itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum sopan. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Kupikir kau sudah pulang."

"Tidak, aku akan pulang pukul sembilan malam, _Agasshi_." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman ramahnya. Kyungsoo adalah wanita paruh baya yang bertubuh sedikit gemuk. Tapi meski seperti itu, Kyungsoo sangat sigap mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Semuanya dia lakukan sendiri. "Kenapa tidak bersama Tuan Park?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sendok yang hampir mencapai mulutnya berhenti diudara. Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Tuan pemarah itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak ingin diganggu." Rutuknya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman misterius. "Tuan Park memang seperti itu jika sudah berhadapan dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan, kalau saja tidak diingatkan, dia pasti akan melupakan jam tidurnya demi menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan itu."

"Pantas saja wajahnya terlihat sangat kaku."

Cibiran Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya yang juga diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Kedua wanita itu mulai terlibat obrolan ringan dan santai. Untung saja ada Kyungsoo yang mau menemaninya disana. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain menghabiskan sekotak es krim dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja disini, Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Sejak Tuan mulai meninggalkan rumah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini."

Ujung-ujung alis Baekhyun menyatu mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Chanyeol meninggalkan rumahnya? Itu berati, pria itu masih memiliki keluarga, bukan? Dan dalam sepengetahuan Baekhyun mengenai pria yang telah menjadikannya sebagai wanita simpanan, Park Chanyeol tidak mempunyai keluarga. Bahkan dia sudah mencari diseluruh artikel dunia mengenai latar belakang pria itu dan tidak menemukan satu keterangan apapun mengenai keluarganya. Bahkan, semua artikel tentangnya mengatakan kalau kedua orang tua Chanyeol sudah mati ketika dia berumur sebelas tahun.

"Rumah yang kau maksud itu... apakah rumah kedua orang tuanya?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh kehati-hatian. Dia sadar kalau sebenarnya itu bukan urusannya dan selama ini dia juga tidak pernah peduli tentang masalah orang lain. Tapi, rasanya saat ini dia benar-benar penasaran.

" _Ommo_ bukan. Tidakkah _Agasshi_ tahu kalau Tuan Park sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua?"

Baekhyun mengangguk samar. "Aku tahu. Jadi, rumah siapa yang kau maksud tadi?" Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya didalam mulut ketika pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi terlontar. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mau tahu saja, huh?

"Maksudku, rumah yang ditempati Tuan Park sebelumnya. Dan saat Tuan Park pindah kerumah ini, dia mempekerjakan aku." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan begitu tenang dan masih terlihat sangat ramah dan hangat.

Bibir Baekhyun membentuk bulatan kecil. Malu karena dia sudah terlihat seperti seorang penggosip yang sangat ingin tahu urusan orang lain, Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Ah, sudah pukul sembilan ternyata." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. wanita itu melepas Apron yang sepanjang hari ini melekat ditubuhnya dan tampak bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "Baiklah, _Agasshi_. Aku sangat senang bisa mengobrol seperti ini dengan anda. Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang. Kalau kau merasa lapar dimalam hari, kau bisa memeriksa kulkas dan mencari makanan ringan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu."

Senyuman lebar Baekhyun merekah begitu saja. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya manis sebelum Kyungsoo pergi.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuang kotak es krim yang sudah kosong itu kedalam tempat sampah. Lalu mencuci sendok yang tadi digunakan olehnya. Setelah selesai, ketika dia mengelap tangannya yang basah sambil berbalik kedepan, Baekhyun menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol yang sedang memandanginya sambil menyandar pada sebuah tembok panjang yang ada disekitar dapur. Kedua tangannya bersedekap didepan dada. Rambutnya yang semula terlihat rapi ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya kini terlihat acak-acakan.

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat keatas karena memerhatikan penampilan pria itu disana. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu mau menjawabnya. Karena itu dia kembali bertanya. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tadinya, ya." Jawab Chanyeol singkat tetapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Dan sekarang?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Bibir Baekhyun menghembuskan napas jengah saat kedua bola matanya berputar malas. Kenapa bicara berbelit-belit seperti itu.

"Ingin tahu apa yang kubutuhkan tadi?" masih ditempatnya dengan posisi yang sama, Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Katakan saja kalau memang berniat mengatakannya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malas dan tidak tertarik. Dia lebih memilih mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas dan menegaknya.

"Melucuti seluruh pakaianmu dan menyeretmu keatas ranjang."

Hampir saja Baekhyun menyemburkan seluruh air yang belum berhasil tertelan olehnya. Tapi dia sudah tersedak karena jawaban sialan Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan terkesiap, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan kini pria itu sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Degupan jantung sialannya lagi-lagi menggema. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa jantungnya selalu meronta-ronta setiap kali mereka berdua dalam situasi yang intim seperti sekarang. Bahkan selama ini, selama dia bekerja dengan ratusan pria. Baik tua maupun muda, tampan ataupun jelek, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membuat jantungnya menghentak-hentak seperti ini.

Chanyeol sudah didepannya. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi dalam saku celananya. Mata pria itu menyala-nyala menatapnya. Sebuah tanda jika hasratnya benar-benar telah berkobar saat ini. Meski baru mengenal Chanyeol dalam waktu yang masih terlalu singkat, tapi Baekhyun seperti sudah hapal betul semua arti tatapan ataupun gerak-gerik pria itu.

"Sayangnya, aku masih harus menunggunya hingga satu minggu kedepan." Wajahnya berubah pias. Seperti sedang menekan sesuatu yang sebenarnya hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Ya, seperti kata Luhan. Dia tidak boleh disentuh, atau lebih tepatnya, miliknya yang begitu didambakan oleh Chanyeol tidak boleh disentuh selama satu minggu kedepan. Meski samar, Baekhyun yang masih memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah merona, sempat mendengar pria itu mengumpat kasar sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Satu minggu harusnya bukan menjadi masalah besar bagimu karena kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah itu, kan?" hei, tidakkah Baekhyun mulai menjadi gila? Kemana Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu tegas menolak pria-pria yang berniat memasukinya tanpa pengaman? Dan tadi itu, bukankah dia seperti sedang menjanjikan hal yang memang sangat diinginkan Chanyeol selama ini?

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya tapi tidak bagiku yang merasakannya." Ketus Chanyeol.

"Itu masalahmu sendiri, Chan." Dengan santainya Baekhyun berbalik untuk meletakkan botol minuman itu kedalam kulkas. Tepat ketika baru saja dia menutup pintu kulkas, tubuhnya terdorong kuat kedepan hingga terhempas pada pintu kulkas. Dia merasakan lengan Chanyeol merambat disekitar pinggangnya, lalu menariknya kebelakang hingga Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol tepat disela-sela kedua pahanya.

Bibir Baekhyun meringis pelan. Bukan karena tubuhnya yang terhempas pada pintu kulkas itu, melainkan karena memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" bibir Chanyeol menyentuh daun telinganya, napasnya yang terdengar memburu terasa menggelitik disana.

"Yeollie..." desah Baekhyun lirih.

"Ya, Baekkie?" suara pria itu terengar parau dan serak meski tidak menghilangkan kesan suara seksinya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya." Baekhyun bersorak riang untuk dirinya sendiri karena dapat mengeluarkan kalimat paling warasnya disaat dia benar-benar ingin Chanyeol segera menarik kebawah celananya untuk menyatukan diri mereka saat itu juga.

"Kenapa? Karena Luhan? Persetan dengan obat atau alat yang sudah dia tanamkan ditubuhmu. Aku menginginkanmu."

Kedua tangan kokoh Chanyeol memutar cepat tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Didorongnya sekali lagi tubuh Baekhyun hingga kali ini, punggungnya lah yang terhempas disana. Baekhyun tidak sempat mengeluarkan ringisannya karena bibirnya telah terbungkam dalam lumatan kasar Chanyeol.

Lidahnya menari-nari didalam rongga mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka untuknya. Kedua tangannya tak ingin diam. Meremas kedua dada Baekhyun yang begitu pas ditelapak tangannya dibalik bajunya, lalu merambat turun mengelus perut rata Baekhyun, memutar jari telunjuknya dengan segerakan sensual tepat diatas pusar hingga Baekhyun mendesah kuat dan melepaskan pagutan bibirnya karena menggelinjang geli.

"Ahh. . ."

Desahan itu membuat Chanyeol menyeringai. Dan hasratnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Wajahnya menyeruak kedalam lekukan leher Baekhyun, menghirup bau tubuh Baekhyun yang telah bercampur keringat dengan tarikan napas yang dalam. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa setergila-gila seperti ini pada hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat Baekhyun mencuci sebuah sendok saja, dia sudah sangat menginginkannya.

Bibirnya bergerak nakal mengecapi keseluruhan leher jenjang yang menawan dan memabukkannya itu. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas kepemilikannya disana tanpa ragu. Seiring dengan itu, tangannya sudah bergerak liar merambat kebawah, menyentuh lembut selangkangan Baekhyun yang beralaskan celana Jeans.

Jari tengah Chanyeol bergerak maju dan mundur disana. Baekhyun mengerang keras, tidak lagi dapat menahannya. Bahkan kedua tangannya sudah mencengkram rambut Chanyeol yang berada disela-sela jemarinya.

Hanya dengan seperti ini dia hampir sampai menuju kenikmatannya. Tapi Baekhyun kembali mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Meski sulit, dilepaskannya kedua tangannya dari rambut halus Chanyeol dan beralih mendorong kedua bahu pria itu dengan susah payah. Rasanya, Baekhyun sedang mendorong sebuah tembok yang begitu besar dan kokoh dan merasa sia-sia saja dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Yeollie!" panggilnya sambil berusaha mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh itu. "Chanyeol, jangan!" Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar saat Chanyeol sudah menyentuh kancing celananya. " _Shit_! Aku sedang menstruasi, Yeollie!" teriaknya kuat disertai erangan frustasinya.

Tubuh Chanyeol yang masih menempel ditubuhnya terasa membatu. Napas mereka yang sama-sama tersengal terdengar disana. Perlahan, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi masih bersemayam didalam lekuk leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangi gadis itu dengan kedua mata sayunya yang menyedihkan dan juga wajah yang bersimbah keringat. Bagaimana tidak, hasratnya yang sudah diujung tanduk harus terhenti karena teriakan Baekhyun yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakanya sejak tadi?" pertanyaan itu terdengar menyerupai geraman yang lemah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya kalau kau membungkamku dengan bibirmu."

"Arrgghhh!"

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung menatap punggungnya. Pria itu menaiki tangga dengan wajah marahnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras.

Kini Baekhyun dapat menghembuskan napas leganya. Hampir saja dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan disaat tamu bulanannya sedang datang. Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan santai dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Sepertinya pria itu baru saja mandi demi menghilangkan hasratnya yang terpaksa harus dia lenyapkan malam ini. Sebuah handuk melingkar disekitar pinggangnya. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu dari atas ranjang hanya bisa menahan napasnya. Apa lagi setiap kali memerhatikan bentuk tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna. Six pack? Begitu biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya, kan?

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu kalau kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang paling tidak kau inginkan malam ini." melalui cermin, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh intimidasi.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa malu karena ketahuan sedang memerhatikan tubuh Chanyeol. Pria itu sedang berdiri didepan cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk yang lain. "Aku bisa menjamin seratus persen kalau diriku tidak akan mungkin tiba-tiba menerkammu." Cetus Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Hanya sebuah dengusan pelan yang diberikan Chanyeol sebagai jawaban. Setelah mengeluarkan sebuah boxer berwarna hitam dan memakainya, Chanyeol turut bergabung bersama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua duduk diatas ranjang dengan punggung yang menyandar pada susunan bantal-bantal. Selimut telah menutupi tubuh mereka higga sebatas pinggang.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya merasa sangat canggung saat ini. Rasanya aneh hanya duduk diatas Chanyeol dengan seorang pria tanpa melakukan hal apapun. Ya, tentu saja karena mereka memang sedang tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalau tidak, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkannya duduk tenang seperti ini.

"Besok Sungwoon akan menemuimu."

Baekhyun memutar wajahnya untuk memandang Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatap padanya.

"Kau ingat perjanjian yang ada diantara kita?" kepala Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. "Aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu sebagai bukti perjanjian."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Tanda tangan?" ulangnya.

"Ya. Dan Sungwoon akan mengurus segala bentuk hukum dalam perjanjian itu."

Entah mengapa, ada perasaan marah dan kecewa yang dirasakan Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Rasanya Chanyeol telah mencurigainya. Tapi Baekhyun sadar diri, tentu saja Chanyeol harus mendapatkan jaminan seperti itu. Pria itu sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membelinya dan jika tidak ada hukum yang terlibat dalam perjanjian terkutuk itu, Chanyeol pasti berpikir kalau Baekhyun akan kabur dan membawa semua uangnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum masam. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah kabur darimu dan membawa semua harta yang telah kau berikan padaku sekalipun tidak ada hukum yang terlibat didalam perjanjian ini. Tapi semua itu terserah padamu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta karena sekarang kau telah membeliku." Diraihnya ujung selimut, lalu bersiap-siap untuk tidur dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Chanyeol.

Setiap kali Baekhyun memikirkan tentang tubuhnya yang selalu saja berakhir dengan transaksi jual beli, rasa bersalah dan kesedihan yang mendalam selalu menggeluti perasaannya. Dia tidak munafik. Dia sama seperti seluruh wanita dibelahan bumi ini yang mempinyai keinginan, mimpi dan kehidupan yang bahagia. Tapi setiap kali menyadari seperti apa dirinya, jangankan untuk mengharapkan kehidupan yang bahagia, untuk bermimpi pun Baekhyun takut karena tahu semua mimpi itu tidak akan terwujud.

Sekarang, yang ada dibenaknya adalah, biarlah mimpi-mimpinya tidak akan pernah terwujud asalkan dia bisa mewujudkan semua mimipi adiknya. Tidak peduli akan serusak dan semenyedihkan apa dirinya dimasa mendatang, asalkan Baekji dapat mengecapi kebahagian hidupnya, Baekhyun rela mengorban kehidupannya. Demi menebus rasa bersalahnya pada kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Hai... aku cuma mau informasiin kalau fanfict ini bakal segera tamat di chapter **9**. Dan juga fanfict **My Hot Doctor** gajadi aku upload karena setelah aku baca ternyata itu cerita terjemahan yang bahasanya kaku banget dan aku gag punya waktu untuk nerjemahin ulang. Maaf banget ***serasa jadi tukang php* ㅠ.ㅠ**

Sebagai gantinya, aku udah update 2 fanfict baru yang keduanya merupakan remake story dari novel **Santhy Agatha** , **Crush In Rush** dan **Another 5 Percents**. :)

Ok, don't forget to REVIEW ya ! :D

See you next chapter . . .

 **-ByunYeol-**


	7. 제 07 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chinggudeul_ yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun**

.

.

 **제 07 화**

.

.

Getaran ponsel di atas meja menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. _Ah dari Baekji_! Batin Baekhyun. Tumben sekali Baekji meneleponnya selarut ini.

"Ya Baekji, ada apa?" sapa Baekhyun dari ujung telepon.

"Kak, Paman Jongdae sudah berhasil di tangkap dan sekarang dia sedang berada di kantor polisi" ucap Baekji kegirangan.

"Benarkah? _Ahjumma_ , bagaimana dengan _Ahjumma_? apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kondisi bibinya. Sebrengsek apapun pamannya, dia tetaplah suami dari Bibi Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana perasaan Haeyoung _ahjumma_ saat ini.

" _Ahjumma_ baik-baik saja. Meskipun tadi sempat menanggis, _ahjumma_ bilang dia lega karena akhirnya paman tidak akan bisa mengganggu kita lagi"

"Berikan teleponnya kepada _ahjumma_ , aku ingin bicara! Ah, atau haruskah aku datang kesana?" Seru Baekhyun agak panik.

"Tidak usah kak. _Ahjumma_ sudah agak tenang sekarang. _Ahjumma_ sedang mengurus beberapa hal di kantor polisi sekarang. Dia menyuruhku untuk bilang pada kakak agar jangan khawatir"

"Ah.. Baiklah.."

"Lagi pula kak, ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Baekji pelan.

"Katakan saja, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Soal Biaya sekolahku... Kurasa sebaiknya kakak dan Pacar kakak tidak perlu menanggungnya."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau bermaksud untuk berhenti sekolah?" Baekhyun mulai meninggikan suaranya. Pendidikan Baekji merupakan hal yang sensitif untuknya.

Selama Baekhyun selalu berusaha bagaimanapun caranya, adiknya itu harus bisa sekolah dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik darinya. Segala hal telah dilakukannya termasuk dengan menjual tubuhnya. Oleh karena itu, mendengar Baekji berkata seperti itu membuat Baekhyun sangat marah.

"Tidak.. Bukan begitu maksudku" Ucap Baekji agak tergagap, kaget karena nada suara Baekhyun yang meninggi.

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sangat senang mendengarkan kabar itu hingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Baekji berujar lagi, "Jadi... kakak tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah mengurus biaya pendidikanku."

"Baekji, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Ucap Baekhyun. Ia tak dapat menahan tetes air mata bahagianya.

"Aku serius. Jadi mulai sekarang berhentilah bekerja terlalu keras, hiduplah dengan baik dengan pacar kakak. Aku akan selalu mengingat perjuangan kakak untukku dan belajar dengan giat."

Kini Baekhyun benar-benar menanggis. Benarkah sekarang ia tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras? Bisakah dia menikmati hidupnya sekarang?

"kakak..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hiduplah dengan baik sekarang. Pacar kakak sepertinya sangat menyayangi kakak, buatlah dia bahagia" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Baekji memutuskan panggilannya.

Chanyeol menyayangiku? Benarkah?

Baekhyun kembali memikirkan tentang surat kontrak yang tadi dibicarakan Chanyeol. Perasaan sedih dan sesak kembali menyelimutinya.

 _Entahlah_... batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Sikap diam Baekhyun mengganggu Chanyeol. Sejak pembicaraan mereka tadi malam tentang surat perjanjian itu, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang murung pagi ini. Bahkan sejak tadi yang di lakukan Baekhyun hanya mengorak arik bacon di atas roti panggangnya.

"Pagi, Tuan Park." Sungwoon menyapa setelah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Pagi." Jawab Chanyeol. "Pagi, Nyonya Byun."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum tipis pada Sungwoon namun senyumannya menyurut ketika matanya jatuh menatap map coklat di tangan Sungwoon. Dia kembali menunduk, menatap piringnya yang berantakan dengan tatapan murung.

 _Jadi karena itu_ , batin Chanyeol mengerang.

"Tuan, saya sudah menyiapkan surat..." intrupsi Sungwoon terhenti saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berdiri sambil membersihkan sekitar bibirnya.

"Buang saja surat itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Chanyeol berujar dingin.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia tahu betul Sungwoon ingin mengatakan surat perjanjian, dan tadi malam Chanyeol sendiri yang bilang kalau pagi ini mereka akan menandatanganinya lalu mengapa sekarang...

"Ya, Tuan, saya mengerti." Sungwoon bukanlah anak buah yang suka membantah. Jadi apa pun yang di perintahkan Chanyeol akan selalu dia laksanakan.

Sambil membenahi pakaiannya Chanyeol berujar. "Aku akan pulang untuk menjemputmu makan siang, selama aku tidak ada kau bebas melakukan apapun." Senyuman Baekhyun sudah ingin mengembang namun saat Chanyeol menoleh padanya dan mengucapkan dengan nada tegas, "tetapi hanya di rumah saja. Jangan keluar tanpa aku, mengerti?"

 _Ya, tuan pemarah._

Chanyeol tidak mau bersusah payah menunggu jawaban Baekhyun karena Baekhyun harus menjawab Ya. Dia mulai bergegas, namun baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Chan..."

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai Chanyeol merasa dadanya menghangat, sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sama seperti ketika dia merasa terganggu dengan wajah muram Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Terima kasih... untuk... semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun terbata.

Chanyeol menghela napas pendek, melirik Sungwoon untuk memberitahunya sesuatu. Sungwoon mengerti dan segera melangkah pergi. Kemudian dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Baekhyun, dengar..." bisiknya. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk agar dia dapat memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan lekat. "Aku tidak suka wajah murungmu, aku lebih senang melihat wajahmu yang seperti biasanya. Jadi... jika ada yang mengganggumu, entah itu karena aku atau apapun, cukup katakan saja, dan jika hal itu masih tidak melanggar aturan hidupku, maka aku akan mengabulkan apa pun yang kau mau. Kau dengar aku?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali ketika dia merasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaya. "Ya..."

"Jadi tidak ada lagi wajah murungmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku berjanji."

"Bagus."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekali sebelum memeluk Baekhyun dan menyandarkan wajah gadis itu di sekitar perutnya. Dia merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang membalas pelukannya erat.

"Habiskan sarapanmu. Aku tidak mau mendengar laporan dari Kyungsoo kalau kau menyisakan sarapanmu." Bisiknya lagi.

"Oke." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lalu dia memandang bagian pakaian Chanyeol yang sedikit kusut karena pelukan mereka, tangannya terulur untuk membenarkan letak tatanannya. "Sayang sekali harus kusut karena pelukanku."

"Aku suka segala hal yang kusut karena pelukanmu." Balas Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Mata lentik Baekhyun meliriknya ke atas. Pria itu juga memandanginya. Baekhyun berdehem dan tersenyum nakal, "oke..." gumamnya sebelum berdiri tegak. Kemudian kedua tangannya merangkum wajah Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat. "Mari kita buat salah satu bagian tubuhmu sedikit kusut pagi ini."

Bibirnya mencumbu bibir Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun melalui pinggang rampingnya, meletakkan tubuh ringan itu di atas meja makan lalu mulai mencumbu wajah hingga leher Baekhyun yang dapat di gapai oleh bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, Nona Irene ingin bertemu."

Chanyeol berdecak, tapi tetap menyuruh sekretarisnya membawa Irene masuk ke ruangannya.

"Aku sangat sibuk." Cetusnya, padahal bokong seksi Irene belum menyentuh sofa mahalnya dengan sempurna.

"Terima kasih, aku lebih suka teh dari pada kopi." Sindir Irene kesal. Dia memutar bola matanya malas melihat Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan sindirannya.

"Chanyeol." Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kemarilah, kau tahu aku tidak akan pulang sebelum mendapatkan jawaban darimu."

"Memangnya kau butuh jawaban apa lagi? Aku sudah memberitahu kalian kemarin."

"Masih belum cukup. Kemarin Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul dan kau tidak mau melanjutkan ceritamu lagi."

"Sekarangpun begitu, jadi lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Irene tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Jadi dia mencari akal untuk meneruskan recananya. "Apa dia sehebat itu di ranjang sampai kau mau memakainya lebih dari sekali?"

"Pulang, Irene."

"Baekhyun seluar biasa itu, ya?"

"Terserahlah."

"Ya, pelacur berkelas seperti Baekhyun pasti..."

"Dia bukan pelacur!"

Wajah Chanyeol mengeras sedangkan Irene tersenyum senang. Kena kau! Irene melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi... kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat. Kapan dia bisa bebas dari Irene. "Tidak. Aku tidak jatuh cinta."

"Kau tahu sebanyak apa aku mengenalmu, kan, Chanyeol?" Irene menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa. "Jawab aku dengan jujur!"

Chanyeol menghampiri Irene, duduk disamping gadis itu sejenak sebelum berbaring dengan beralaskan paha lembut Irene. Dia memejamkan matanya erat. Nyaman. Selalu nyaman berada di sisi Irene.

Jangan heran melihat keakraban mereka. Selain bersahabat, mereka pernah menjalin cinta selama dua tahun tetapi berakhir karena Irene yang sudah tidak bisa lagi bersabar dengan segala rahasia pelik yang Chanyeol miliki dan tidak bisa dia bagi pada siapapun selain Sungwoon, asisten pribadinya sejak dia berumur tujuh tahun.

Tidak ada yang tahu kedekatan spesial mereka di masa lalu selain Sungwoon. Bahkan tidak kekasih Irene sendiri. Dan meski sudah berakhir, mereka memang masih sering bertemu diam-diam berdua untuk mengobrol seperti ini. Ya, hanya mengobrol dan melakukan beberapa skinship seperti berpelukan, itu saja, selebihnya tidak ada. Karena Chanyeol sangat menghormati sahabatnya, kekasih Irene dan juga Irene yang memang tidak berani meminta lebih.

"]adi...?" Irene masih menunggu.

"Awalnya dia pelacurku. Tapi... karena aku merasa dia berbeda, jadi aku ingin menjadikannya milikku."

"Milikmu?"

"Hm, di atas ranjang."

Irene terkekeh. Tangannya bermain di atas rambut Chanyeol. "Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, sampai nanti aku hosan, aku akan melepaskannya."

Irene tidak tahu mengapa masih saja dia merasa lega karena mendengar jawaban Chanyeol seperti itu. Mereka masih diam dalam keheningan. Chanyeol yang menikmati belaian Irene dan juga Irene yang menikmati wajah Chanyeol di pangkuannya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi." Chanyeol berdiri tegak dan melirik arlojinya. Lalu dia berjalan terburu-buru untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun. "Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai. Bersiap-siaplah, kita makan siang di luar."

Irene mengamati Chanyeol dalam diamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengajak Sungwoon ikut makan siang bersama kita?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sedang berada di dalam lift menuju lantai sembilan, sebuah ruangan privat yang di boking Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Dia sudah makan siang." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Oh ya, kapan? Sepertinya Sungwoon selalu mengikutimu kemanapun. Aku sering memerhatikannya, kapanpun kau ingin pergi, hari apa, pukul berapa, dia pasti selalu ada. Aku jadi sering berpikir, apa Sungwoon tidak lelah? Apa dia tidur dengan cukup? Dia sudah makan?"

Ekor mata Chanyeol melirik tidak senang mendengar kecemasan Baekhyun pada Sungwoon. "Pekerjaannya memang seperti itu sejak dulu, Baekhyun."geramnya tertahan.

"Ya, tapi dia itu tetap saja manusia yang butuh istirahat, Chan..." protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Sungwoon, tidak lupa menekan tombol speaker agar Baekhyun juga mendengarnya.

"Ya, Tuan? Apa yang anda butuhkan?"

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah membentak.

Sungwoon diam di ujung sana selama beberapa saat, "Ya, Tuan, saya sudah makan slang."

"Tidurmu cukup? Kau butuh istirahat?"

"Maaf, Tuan?"

"Jawab saja, Sungwoon!"

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja."

"Bagus."

Sambungan terputus dan Chanyeol sudah menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal. "Puas? Ada lagi yang harus kulakukan untuknya?"

Baekhyun menatap kekesalan Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Mengapa dia kesal padanya? Memangnya apa salahnya? Tapi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Dia jadi memikirkan sesuatu. Apa karena hasratnya yang sudah lama tidak terpenuhi, Chanyeol jadi aneh seperti ini? Baekhyun terkekeh geli tanpa sadar.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau pernah kemari sebelumnya?"

Bertepatan dengan itu pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. "Sering. Apa lagi di lantai ini. Pelangganku sering memesan satu ruangan privat untuk makan dan bercinta. Apa kita juga akan melakukannya?"

Langkah mereka terhenti. Chanyeol menahan kekesalannya, lagi, dengan rahang mengeras. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sejak tadi kau katakan padaku, Baekhyun?"

"Ingat siapa yang baru saja bertanya?"

Chanyeol ingin marah, sungguh. Tapi dia tidak mau mengacaukan hari ini. Dia dan Baekhyun sudah lama tidak bercinta, dia tahu harus menahannya sampai 1 minggu dan siang ini dia bermaksud pulang awal agar bisa bercumbu sepuasnya bersama Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang dia pikirkan ternyata salah! Baekhyun sudah sering ketempat ini bersama lelaki lain dan itu melukai egonya. Dia tidak mau ketempat ini lagi.

"Ayo!" Chanyeol sudah menyeret pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Terserah padamu. Kemana saja, asalkan kau tidak pernah membawa salah satu bajinganmu ke sana."

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

2 Chapter lagi tamaaaat!!! ㅠ0ㅠ

Ceye cemburu kayaknya ***ciee *ciee** sepertinya benih-benih beras.. ***eh** maksudnya cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka :)

Maaf updatenya agak telat. untuk 2 chapter terakhir akan aku usahakan updatenya agak cepetan. :)

Jangan lupa REVIEW ching :D :D See you next chapter !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	8. 제 08 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chinggudeul_ yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun**

.

.

 **제 08 화**

.

.

Chanyeol masih terengah-engah saat menyentak tubuh Baekhyun hingga berada diatas tubuhnya dan menciuminya membabi buta. Dia baru saja menikmati pelepasannya setelah mulut manis Baekhyun mencumbu miliknya. Siang ini adalah Siang terpanas dalam hidupnya. Dia sudah tiga kali mencapai puncak sedangkan Baekhyun hanya merasakannya sekali. Belum lagi pakaian Baekhyun yang masih utuh. Ya, siang ini Baekhyun memang lebih banyak bertindak dibandingkan Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya mereka kembali kerumah untuk menuntaskan gairah Chanyeol. Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol tidak berhenti merutuki sikap Baekhyun yang menjengkelkan.

"Lagi?" bibir bengkak Baekhyun yang memerah dan juga seksi bertanya nakal.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Tidak, Terimakasih." Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun sekali lalu mengambil segelas air dari meja kayu disamping ranjang dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berbaring lelah, bibirnya sedikit kebas karena harus memuaskan Chanyeol sejak tadi. Dia sudah hampir terlelap kalau saja getaran ponsel Chanyeol di ranjang tidak mengusiknya. Baekhyun meraih ponsel itu dan menemukan nama Irene di layarnya. Dia kenal dengan si pemilik nama itu. salah satu teman Chanyeol yang datang ke rumah yang dia tempati beberapa hari lalu.

"Angkat tidak ya?" gumamnya ragu. Diliriknya kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat. "Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting." Gumamnya.

"Halo, Chanyeol, bisa kau temani aku malam ini?" Ada isakan dalam permintaan itu. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa serba salah.

"Siapa?"

Tersentak, ponsel ditangannya terjatuh. Dia seperti seorang pencuri yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri sesuatu oleh si pemilik. "I, ini... Irene menelepon." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Dia terlalu lancang dengan mengangkat panggilan untuk Chanyeol. Untungnya Chanyeol hanya mengambil alih ponselnya tanpa melayangkan tatapan murkanya.

Baekhyun mendesah lega saat Chanyeol sedikit menjauh darinya dan berbicara pada Irene. "Dasar Baekhyun bodoh." Rutuknya.

Setelah lima belas menit lamanya Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di kamar mereka. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol masih disana. Baekhyun bergegas turun untuk mencarinya dengan hanya memakai bathrobe. Tapi disetiap sudut rumah yang dihampiri Baekhyun, tidak kalipun dia mendapati keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Baekhyun. Dia teringat dengan Irene yang menelepon tadi. Suara Irene terdengar parau seperti sedang menangis. Apa mungkin Chanyeol menemui Irene?

" _Agasshi_ sedang apa?"

Teguran Kyungsoo menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Agasshi_ ingin makan siang?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan siang sebelumnya bersama Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan segelas teh? Kurasa _Agasshi_ membutuhkannya."

"Oke."

Baekhyun senang dirumah itu ada Kyungsoo yang bisa menjadi temannya mengobrol. Meski berbeda generasi tapi Kyungsoo sangat menyenangkan disetiap obrolan mereka. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih sering bicara bersama Kyungsoo dibandingkan bersama Chanyeol di kesehariannya.

"Kau mengenal Irene?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Irene Bae?"

"...Hm ya, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Tapi dia teman Chanyeol."

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya." Kyungsoo meletakkan sepiring biskuit di hadapan mereka sebagai teman mengobrol. "Irene gadis yang baik. Diantara semua teman tuan Park, Irene yang paling dekat dengannya."

Baekhyun merasa tertarik dengan topik ini. "Oh ya?"

"Iya. Beberapa kali aku pernah melihat Irene datang bersama Tuan Park kemari entah untuk makan siang bersama ataupun mengobrol."

Makan siang atau mengobrol bersama teman itu tidak ada salahnya. Tapi kalau hanya berdua dan itu di rumah Chanyeol dan yang lebih penting Irene sudah mempunyai pacar, apa itu tidak aneh?

"Ada apa _Agasshi_? Sepertinya anda memikirkan sesuatu."

"Oh, bukan apa-apa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Apakah _Agasshi_ cemburu? Tenang saja... menurutku mereka lebih terlihat seperti kakak dan adik dibandingakan sepasang kekasih. Lagi pula Irene sudah mempunyai pacar."

"Aku tidak cemburu..." Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Lagi pula sebenarnya kami tidak dalam hubungan yang seperti kau bayangkan. Ck, aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengerti."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biasanya aku memang mengerti semua gelagat Tuan Park. Dia tumbuh besar di hadapanku dan aku sudah sangat mengenalnya. Tapi... mengajak seorang wanita tidur di kamarnya sama sekali tidak kumengerti. _Agasshi_ adalah yang pertama."

Wajah Baekhyun merona mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo. Namun meski begitu, Baekhyun sadar akan dirinya. Sekalipun Chanyeol itu bagaikan berlian termahal di dunia dan sedang berada di atas telapak tangannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mempunyai hak untuk menggenggamnya. Karena dia tahu, suatu hari nanti, berlian itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya dari telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Kantung matanya terlihat sangat jelas. Baekhyun menatap pantulan wajahnya yang berantakan melalui cermin. Semua ini karena Chanyeol yang tidak pulang sejak pergi dari rumah siang itu. belum lagi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia sudah mulai terbiasa tidur dalam pelukan pria itu dan akan sangat sulit memejamkan mata tanpanya.

Dari tempatnya, Baekhyun bisa melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memerlihatkan sosok Chanyeol. Dia terlihat kacau, tidak seperti sosok Chanyeol yang biasanya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan bertepatan dengan itu kedua mata mereka bertemu. Hanya satu malam mereka tidak bertemu dan Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa serindu itu padanya. "Chan..."

Chanyeol bergerak dari keterpakuannya untuk merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia berbalik kebelakang saat ponselnya sudah menempel di telinganya. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang dan ketika mereka semakin dekat, dia bisa mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol pada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Ya, Irene, aku sudah sampai di rumah. Tidak, aku tidak akan lama. Setelah mandi aku akan kembali ketempatmu."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa kesal ketika tahu kalau semalaman ini Chanyeol berada di rumah teman wanitanya itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol memutar kehadapannya setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Jadi kau bersama Irene tadi malam?" pertanyaan itu bernada sinis namun Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekedar kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. membuat Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan lagi-lagi mengikutinya. "Aku hanya meninggalkanmu selama lima belas menit dan kau sudah menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pulang semalaman, tidak memberi kabar dan bahkan ponselmu mati." Rutuk Baekhyun.

"Ada urusan penting yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil melepas jas dan kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya sejak semalam. Dia sudah bersiap untuk mandi namun Baekhyun menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Kemana?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Baekhyun. Jadi tolong menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tapi kau punya banyak waktu untuk pacar sahabatmu. Bahkan bermalam bersamanya. Iya, kan?"

Kedua mata Chanyeol menyipit dingin dan Baekhyun menyesali ucapannya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan perjanjiannya, kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Wajahnya menunduk pelan untuk mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang memucat. "Jangan mencampuri urusan pribadiku. Kau dan aku hanya berurusan diatas ranjang. Selebihnya, jangan pernah mencoba untuk masuk ke dalamnya."

Ada sayatan kecil yang tergores dalam di hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol padanya. Bahkan saat pria itu meninggalkannya, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku.

Perasaan sedih dan malu menghampirinya. Tidak pernah Baekhyun merasa semalu ini hingga rasanya ingin menanggis.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu diri, dia hanya seorang pelacur untuk Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana bisa dia bersikap seperti tadi. Ya, dia hanya seorang pelacur. Wanita hina yang hidup karena uang setiap pria yang menidurinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman yang patah karena kerapuhannya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan lambat sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Kependekan? Maaf ya aku lagi sibuk banget soalnya :( buat fanfict aku yang lainnya juga kayaknya bakal lambat update karena musti nyuri-nyuri waktu ㅠㅠ But don't worry, semuanya bakal aku tamatin kok :)

Untuk fanfict ini bakal tamat di chapter selanjutnya.

Baca juga fanfict remake Shanty Agatha yang aku upload ya... **Crush In Rush** dan **Another 5 Percents** :)

 _Show your love and supports by REVIEW_ :) _See you next chapter !_

 **-ByunYeol-**


	9. 마지막 회

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's ready author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **LOVE STORY OF BAEKHYUN**

백휸의 사랑 이야기

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Shin Je Wo_

.

 **WARNING ! Ff ini mengandung kata-kata yang tidak cocok untuk _chinggudeul_ yang berusia dibawah 17 tahun**

.

.

 **마지막 회**

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah. Selang beberapa saat Haeyoung membuka pintu dan terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

" _Ommo_!! Kau datang? Kenapa tidak mengubungiku dulu? Masuklah." Ucap Haeyoung mempersilahkan. Baekhyun masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan tersebut. Ia memandang mengelilingi ruangan.

"Baekhi, apa sedang disekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Haeyoung menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Iya, dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba sayang? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya Dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat memohon pada Sungwoon yang sempat menghalangi saat hendak keluar. Baekhyun mengaku tiba-tiba saja sangat merindukan keluarganya dan ingin sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya. Baekhyun juga sudah berjanji pada Sungwoon bahwa ia tidak akan kabur dan akan segera kembali. Mendengar janji Baekhyun yang bersungguh-sungguh, Sungwoon akhirnya mengijinkan Baekhyun pergi meskipun tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku datang untuk menemuimu sekaligus membicarakan tentang paman Jongdae" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Keparat itu!! Aku sangat bersyukur akhirnya dia dipenjara!" Ucap Haeyoung menahan emosi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu bibi. Walau bagaimanapun juga paman Jongdae adalah suami bibi."

"Tidak Baekhyun, meskipun dia suamiku, dia sudah sangat keterlaluan pada kau dan juga adikmu. Dia pantas dipenjara!"

Baekhyun meraih tangan bibinya dan menggengamnya erat, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mohon agar bibi jangan membencinya karena kami. Kami menyayangi bibi, dan kami tidak ingin bibi membencinya hanya karena kami. Sering-seringlah mengunjunginya di penjara. Seburuk apapun kelakuannya, bukan berarti dia tidak akan berubah. Dan aku yakin, dengan sikap pengertian dan kasih sayang yang bisa bibi berikan, perlahan-lahan sikap Paman pasti akan berubah."

"Baekhyun..." Haeyoung menitikan air mata dan menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun masih akan memikirkannya setelah semua hal buruk yanh dilakukan suaminya pada mereka. Baekhyun juga ikut menangis bersama bibinya.

Menangis karena memikirkan Ucapan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Ucapan yang menampar hatinya dan membuatnya sadar akan realita hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Dia keluar dari rumah?"

" _Tidak tuan. Setelah anda keluar dari rumah, nona Byun tidak pergi kemanapun._ "

"Tetap berjaga di sana, Sungwoon." Perintah Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan panggilan dan melakukan panggilan lainnya. "Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ada dimana?"

" _Di kamarnya, Tuan. Sejak anda pergi Byun Agasshi tidak pernah beranjak dari sana._ "

"Lalu sarapannya?"

" _Saya sudah menawarkan Agasshi untuk sarapan tapi Agasshi menolaknya. Sekarang saya sedang mencoba membujuknya untuk makan siang._ "

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas kasar. "Pastikan dia makan. Aku menunggu jawabanmu lima menit lagi."

Sambungan terputus dan Chanyeol ingin sekali membanting ponselnya kalau saja sekarang dia tidak sedang berada di Apartemen Irene. Sikapnya pagi tadi memang keterlaluan, dia sedang lelah setelah menjaga Irene semalaman dan Baekhyun membuatnya jengkel dengan rentetan ocehannya. Lalu sekarang tidak sedetikpun Chanyeol merasakan ketenangan. Dia selalu mengira-ngira apa yang dilakuka Baekhyun. Apakah dia marah? Atau mungkin memutuskan pergi darinya?

"Chanyeol, kau sedang apa?"

Sebuah usapan di bahunya membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan memutar tubuhnya. Irene menatapnya penasaran. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah memesan makan siang untuk kita. Kau bilang malas keluar apartemen, jadi aku pesan dari restauran kesukaanmu."

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Irene tersenyum lembut, kemudian memeluk Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan pelukan yang sama olehnya. "Entah bagaimana nasibku sekarang kalau tidak ada kau."

"Bodoh, di belahan bumi ini masih banyak pria yang bisa kau dapatkan. Kenapa harus sefrustasi ini."

"Kalau saja dia tidak meniduri jalang itu tepat di kedua mataku, aku tidak akan seperti ini"

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Irene lembut ketika mendengar suara serak gadis itu. "Lupakan dia dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk pria berengsek sepertinya."

Irene menutup kedua matanya ketika merasa bahagia mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Chanyeol ungkapkan. Sejak tadi malam Chanyeol selalu bersamanya, menemaninya menangis dan juga menemaninya tidur. Ya, hanya tidur tanpa seks seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu ketika mereka masih menjalin cinta.

Cinta. Dulu Irene sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Menikmati semua perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Meski Chanyeol tidak pernah mengaku mencintainya, tetapi Irene sudah merasa puas dengan semua kasih sayang yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Ya, semua itu sangat indah sebelum Irene mulai merasa muak dengan sifat Chanyeol yang suka bermain-main dengan banyak wanita.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku menyesal."

Chanyeol menunduk kecil dan menatap Irene bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak bisa bertahan disisimu di masa lalu."

Dan ketika Irene merasakan pelukan Chanyeol melonggar, ada senyum di wajahnya. Irene semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa Chanyeol? kau tidak suka." tanya Irene.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu lebih dari sebagai sahabat, dan selamanya akan seperti itu" kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan ada orang yang sedang kau cintai? Oh ya, Baekhyun... apa dia orangnya?" Irene menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik, lagi-lagi ada senyum di bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Pertanyaan mengenai orang yang dicintainya merupakan hal pribadi yang tidak ingin Ia jawab.

"Tatap aku dan katakan Chanyeol, Apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

"Hei." Bisik Chanyeol setelah membuat Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya karena Chanyeol memeluknya... atau bisa dibilang 'pura-pura' tidur. Baekhyun buru-buru pulang dari rumahnya saat menerima telepon dari Sungwoon. Kalau saja tadi Sungwoon tidak menelepon dan memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol akan segera pulang, pasti Chanyeol akan tiba di rumah tanpa ada Baekhyun di sana.

Tadinya Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan mendiaminya setelah kejadian pagi tadi, tapi ternyata wanita itu tersenyum manis padanya, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya diatas leher Chanyeol.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan dalam sekejap Baekhyun sudah membungkam bibir pria itu dengan ciumannya yang terasa berbeda malam ini. Baekhyun menciumnya kasar tidak selembut biasanya.

Dia juga perlahan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga bisa berada diatasnya. Baekhyun tidak memedulikan tatapan bingung Chanyeol, dia malah tersenyum nakal dan membuka baju Chanyeol dengan cara yang sangat menggoda, kemudian menciumi leher dan terus berlanjut hingga perut dengan enam kotak yang Chanyeol miliki.

Chanyeol melenguh nikmat saat tangan Baekhyun meremas miliknya dari luar celana jeansnya. Kemudian saat tangan mungil Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing celana jeans itu dan menarik tutun resletingnya, Chanyeol mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang memerah dan terengah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Memuaskanmu." Jawab Baekhyun lugas.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bersikap terang-terangan menggodanya. Jemari Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian membungkus tubuh itu dengan lengannya. "Aku tidak memintamu memuaskanku malam ini." bisik Chanyeol, jemarinya membelai wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat berbeda dimatanya.

"Oh..." Baekhyun mendesah santai. "Kupikir kau membangunkanku karena aku harus bekerja malam ini."

"Bekerja?"

"Hm. Bukankah pekerjaanku memuaskanmu diatas ranjang ini?"

Chanyeol terdiam kaku. Seolah-olah apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan telah menamparnya.

"Tapi kalau kau sedang tidak membutuhkanku malam ini... baiklah." Baekhyun menarik dirinya. Beranjak turun dari ranjang dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar itu. Dia sudah hampir berhasil membuka pintu kamar ketika Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Tadi pagi... maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka bisa saling bertatap mata. Chanyeol menatapnya menyesal tetapi Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh. Dia bahkan masih menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya yang nakal layakya seorang jalang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya tadi pagi kau sudah memperjelas kedudukanku dirumahmu. Dan seterusnya tetaplah begitu. Agar aku selalu sadar diri siapa aku bagimu." Baekhyun terkekeh geli dengan cara yang dibuat-buat. "Aku hampir saja terlena dan merasa seolah-olah menjadi seorang ratu di kerajaanmu. Padahal sampai kapanpun... aku hanyalah seorang jalang dimatamu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya disana sendirian.

 _Apakah sudah terlambat?_ batinnya Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **[Flashback]**

 **Irene POV** -

Aku menetap lurus pada Chanyeol dan dia hanya terdiam disana. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya! Apakah sesulit itu untuk mengakui perasaannya?

Sudah sejak kecil kami bersama, aku mengetahui segala hal tentangnya, aku juga pernah menyukainya. Selama ini selain denganku, Chanyeol selalu melakukan hubungan satu malam dengan wanita-wanita yang ditemuinya di bar. Meskipun sudah tidak memendam rasa padanya, aku merasa sedih dan kesal karena tidak ingin Chanyeol merusak hidupnya seperti itu.

Tapi semuanya berubah sejak Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Aku merasa, perasaan Chanyeol pada wanita malam yang ditemuinya kali ini berbeda. Ada cinta dimata Chanyeol saat menatap Baekhyun. Dan yang membuatku sangat geram adalah, Chanyeol seperti tidak menyadari itu.

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka matanya. Membuatnya menyadari perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Aku berbohong padanya soal hubunganku yang buruk dengan pacarku, memintanya menemaniku dan menggodanya.

"Dari eksperimu aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri Chan! Kau mencintai Baekhyun!" Ucapku berusaha menyadarkannya.

Lama sekali Chanyeol terdiam, hingga akhirnya berbicara, "Ya... Kau benar. Aku mencintai Baekhyun. Dia adalah wanita pertama yang membuatku segila ini! Dia sangat egois karena tak sedetikpun mau keluar dari pikiranku. Membuatku selalu menahan rindu untuk bertemu dan menyentuhnya!"

Aku melangkah dan memeluknya pelan. "Syukurlah kau mau jujur pada dirimu sendiri.. Chanyeol" ucapku, melepaskan pelukanku.

 **-Irene POV End-**

.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kau pulanglah dan temui Baekhyun, akui perasaanmu padanya. Buatlah dia tahu betapa kau sangat mencintainya" ucap Irene.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memikirkan ucapan kasarnya pada Baekhyun pagi tadi. Pasti ucapanya itu telah menyinggung Baekhyun. Perasaan menyesal menghampiri dirinya. _Aku harus meminta maaf padanya_! batinnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil Jasnya berlari keluar dari apartemen Irene. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan jadi semakin rumit, dia harus segera menemui Baekhyun!

 _Tetapi sebelum itu, ada suatu tempat yang harus aku datangi!_

 **[Flashback End]**

.

.

.

.

"Aku bisa memasak makanan lain kalau Nona mau." Gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk makan malamnya tanpa minat. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil padanya dan menggelengkan kepala.

Beberapa menit setelah itu Chanyeol bergabung bersama mereka. Kyungsoo menyiapkan keperluan makan malam untuk Chanyeol sedangkan pria itu terus menerus menatap Baekhyun yang tidak mau memandangnya.

"Habiskan makan malammu, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo bilang kau tidak makan sejak pagi tadi." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tetapi tangannya yang memegang sendok masih terus membuat pola-pola diatas piringnya. Mereka berdua makan ditengah keheningan. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi memerhatikan keduanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Sekalipun Chanyeol sudah memerintahnya, Baekhyun tetap enggan menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Membuat Chanyeol jengah kemudian membanting sendok dan garpunya keatas piring dengan kasar. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapnya terkejut, tetapi Chanyeol sudah terlanjur murka.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Kyungsoo." Ujar Chanyeol dalam geramannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh dan segera berpamitan. Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih tidak saling bicara, hanya bertatapan sengit satu sama lain. Baekhyun orang pertama yang memutuskan tatapan mereka. Dia mendorong kursinya kebelakang, dan beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Melihat Baekhyun beranjak pergi, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan mencekal lengan Baekhyun lalu menarik Baekhyun mendekat padanya. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" ucap Chanyeol. "Kau marah. Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah minta maaf padamu."

"Lepaskan!" cetus Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu makan, Baekhyun, apa itu sangat sulit untukmu."

"Makan atas perintahmu bukanlah pekerjaanku disini, Chan. Memuaskanmu diatas ranjang, itulah pekerjaanku."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membahas masalah sialan ini?!"

"Sampai kontrak sialan ini berakhir!" Baekhyun menghempaskan lengannya sampai cekalan Chanyeol terlepas. Dia menatap nyalang kedua mata Chanyeol. "Jalang sepertiku memangnya punya pilihan apa saat kau sudah membayar seluruh tubuhku, huh? Kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membayarku. Bahkan mungkin separuh hidupku telah kau beli setelah dengan baik hatinya kau membantu masalah keuangan keluargaku. Karena itulah aku akan selalu patuh padamu setiap kali kau memintaku memuaskanmu diatas ranjangmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tapi apa kau juga harus mengatur kehidupanku yang lain? Aku mau makan ataupun tidak biar saja menjadi urusanku! Kau sudah mengurungku dirumah ini, menjauhkanku dari jangkauan semua orang termasuk keluargaku sendiri. Aku akan mematuhinya Chan, demi Tuhan aku akan mematuhi semua perintah orang yang sudah membeliku!"

"Cukup Baekhyun!" bentak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, sorot matanya memancarkan kepedihan yang memilukan. "Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini, Chan... tapi memangnya aku bisa apa? Kalau tidak kulakukan aku takut adikku akan menjadi wanita hina sepertiku. Cukup aku saja yang menjadi seorang jalang, cukup aku saja yang membuat kedua orangtuaku tidak tenang ditempat mereka sekarang. Tapi kenapa... kenapa seluruh dunia tidak ada yang mengerti dengan itu? Kenapa semuanya selalu saja menghinaku..."

Tubuh Baekhyun luruh keatas lantai. dia menangis tetapi merasakan kepuasan yang aneh didalam dirinya. Selama dia menjalani pekerjaan yang tidak pernah dia sukai, baru kali ini Baekhyun memuntahkan semua perasaan yang telah lama dia pendam. Bahkan didepan adiknya sendiripun tidak. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia ingin sekali memberitahu Chanyeol bagaimana tersiksanya dia selama ini menanggung ketidakadilan dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun masih terus menangis dengan kepala menunduk dalam sampai tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya. Bau tubuh Chanyeol sangat menenangkan bagi Baekhyun, dan membuat kedua tangan lancangnya membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat. Baekhyun menyimpan wajahnya diatas dada Chanyeol yang memperdengarkan detak jantung pria itu dan entah mengapa terasa menenangkan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan semua perasaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Dengar, Lupakan semua hal tentang kontrak sialan itu! aku minta maaf atas ucapan pagi tadi. Aku sedang kacau saat itu sehingga mengatakan apapun yang sama sekali tidak ingin kukatakan. Mendengarmu menghina dirimu sendiri entah kenapa membuat hatiku sangat sakit." Satu kecupan lembut dan lama Olivia rasakan diatas kepalanya sebelum kedua telapak tangan gagah Richard merangkum wajahnya hingga mereka saling bertatapan. Richard memandangnya lembut, mengecup bibirnya dengan teramat pelan seolah-olah takut menghancurkan bibir rapuh itu.

"Apa kau tahu? Sejak pertama bertemu dan melihatmu di bar, entah kenapa aku langsung tertarik padamu. Perasaan aneh itu mulai bertambah setelah kita menghabiskan malam bersama. Awalnya aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kurasakan? Tapi kini seperti aku tahu jawabannya.." Ucap Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun, menghapus sisa air mata di mata Baekhyun.

"Cinta!" ucap Chanyeol pasti.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun! Sangat-sangat mencintaimu hingga hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar memilikimu seutuhnya."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam, kotak itu.. berisi sebuah cincin berlian!

"Menikahlah denganku Baek!"

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Dan cincin ditangan Chanyeol, Apa ini sebuah lamaran untuknya?

"Chanyeol, kau..."

"Aku serius Baek! Menikahlah denganku agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya dan mencintaimu tanpa khawatir akan kehilangan dirimu. Aku dapat memberitahumu setidaknya 100 alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Suaramu, jari-jarimu, aromamu, bayanganmu. Aku bahkan seperti orang yang amnesia. Aku suka segala sesuatu tentang dirimu. Itulah alasanku..."

"...Jadi, maukah kau memaafkanku dan bersedia menjadi Isteriku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan meraih cincin tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar ketika Baekhyun mengambil cincin di tangannya. Dengan sigap ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali memeluknya.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih Baekhyun, Kau membuatku sangat bahagia! Apakah ini artinya sekarang kau adalah milikku?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak!! Kau harus meminta ijin pada Baekhi untuk menikahiku terlebih dahulu" Ucapnya bercanda.

"Tentu saja! aku akan segera mendapat ijinnya dan kau akan menjadi milikku secepatnya!" Chanyeol tertawa ringan kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat bahagia Chanyeol! Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi klien terakhirku!" Ucap Baekhyun bahagia, memikirkan akan menghabiskan malam ini sebagai tunangan dari pria tampan bernama Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar, selamanya dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Meskipun sempat merasakan sakit, Baekhyun tidak menyesal sudah bertemu Chanyeol. Karena dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol!

Dan setelah melepaskan tugasnya untuk merawat Baekhi, sepertinya sekarang Baekhyun punya tugas baru.

Ya! Tugas untuk setia mencintai Chanyeol, tentunya.

"Ayo ke kamar!" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian dibalas oleh senyuman nakal dari Baekhyun, "Gendong aku!!" Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol meraihnya dan kemudian menggendong tubuh Baekhyun.

"Malam ini tidak akan kubiarkan kau tidur.."

"Tidak, kaulah yang tidak akan aku biarkan tidur malam ini, Chanyeol!"

Dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu kemuadian tertawa bersama-sama dan kembali larut dalam ciuman yang sangat panjang.

Sungguh, suatu akhir yang bahagia untuk seorang gadis yang dulunya telah merasakan banyak rasa sakit. Ini merupakan balasan atas rasa sakitnya selama ini. Tuhan memberinya Seorang pria hebat untuk melengkapi dan membahagiakan hidupnya.

 _Tidak akan ada cinta tanpa rasa sakit. Karena terkadang, rasa sakit lah yang menyempurnakan cinta._

.

.

.

 **[End]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Fanfic ini diremake dari cerbung berjudul Love Story Of Olivia yang aslinya masih bersambung dan hanya diupdate perchapter setahun.

Jadi jika Chingu merasa kurang puas dengan ending versi saya, chingu bisa membaca versi aslinya yang masih bersambung :)

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca dari Chapter awal. Mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak kekurangan dalam Chapter ini.

 **-ByunYeol-**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Maaf telat, batu lihat kalau ada yang minta link soalnya...

Buat yang pengen baca versi aslinya yang masih bersambung, silahkan buka wattpad terus search cerita dengan judul **Mistresses** :)

Unname Authornya : **Ami_Shin**

terakhir update nya kalau gak salah september tahun lalu.

Okay, thanks :) :)


End file.
